


You let me

by Mersheeple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dominatrix, Dress Up, F/F, F/M, Filthy, Gratuitous Smut, Masturbation, Multi, Porn With Plot, Severus Snape Lives, Sex Work, Smut, So much smut, Strap-Ons, Submissive Severus Snape, seriously, sissification, sissy, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: By day, Hermione Granger works a run of the mill job at the Ministry. By night, Hermione has a secret life as a paid Dominatrix and Mistress. What happens when she finds herself falling in love with one client and learning things about herself along the way?This is smut from the outset, with strong Sissy!Severus themes.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Astoria Greengrass, Hermione Granger/Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Comments: 254
Kudos: 381





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, much love to all the special people who have been sprinting and squidding with me lately! Thanks for the encouragement.  
> Secondly, to the rest of you who have joined me here...thank you so much for reading, or even giving this a chance. It is very much appreciated.  
> Thirdly, there is so much smut coming up. The first three chapters at the very least are pure porn, no plot. Plot comes later.
> 
> Title comes from the beginning of the song Closer by Nine Inch Nails...one of a few songs that inspired the first 4 chapters. Later chapters inspired by other songs (which will be noted).
> 
> And now...on with the show!  
> <3

“You are such a good boy, aren’t you? Such a good boy for me.” He nodded softly; eyes downcast as she approached where he kneeled on the floor. He could see her black heeled boots approaching him and he held his breath in anticipation. Her hand reached out and tilted his face upwards to look him in the eye. He tried to smile around the gag in his mouth and he felt his spit dribble out the corner of his mouth around the rubber ball. His Mistress smiled at him and looked down at the outfit he was wearing, the outfit he had chosen while he was waiting for her.

The black and pink corset was tied as tight as he could manage in the back but she frowned as she stepped behind him, stroking the ribbons lightly. She pulled on the ribbon and smirked to herself as he gasped a breath. She untied the ribbon on his back and pulled it tighter again, tying it as tight as he could stand and still breathe. She ran her hands down his back, tightening each loop of ribbon until it showed the curve of his waist. She leaned down to speak directly into his ear softly.

“That’s better isn’t it my pretty little love? You like feeling pretty don’t you?” She stroked the back of his neck, lifting the hair out of the way as she slid a leather collar around his neck. The leather was pink and sparkled, a tag on the front declaring him “Pet”. He hummed with gratitude as she clipped his leash to the collar. She tugged slightly to make him stand up and he did so with only the barest hesitation and wobble. She reattached his stockings to the suspenders that were attached to his corsets and smiled as she stroked down his legs to the heels he was wearing.

He was taller than her when he wore no shoes at all so, with the heels, he was undeniably the taller of the two. His eyes widened as her hands stroked the stockings again and she moved to the front of him, touching his still flaccid member lightly with her painted fingertips. She smirked as he began to respond and shook her head, staring at his cock as if she had never seen it before. She dropped his leash, letting it gently slap against his chest and stomach, as she walked to her cupboard that sat on one side of the room. 

She opened the top drawer, knowing what she was looking for and finding it with ease. She stepped away from the cupboard before turning back and smirking slightly. He saw her open the second drawer and take out a few items he had not expected to see today. He whimpered with a combination of delight and fear as she turned towards him again, placing her accoutrements on the table after she had closed the drawer, holding only one item in her hand. His eyes widened as she held up the chastity device that she had trained him how to use. It was pink and glittery and held him tightly enough that an erection was impossible.

The colour choice had started as a joke. He knew it was meant to degrade and feminise him but he did not mind. She was his Mistress and he would do whatever she asked. Even if that meant obeying her when she made him wear pink.

She cupped his member in her hand, giving it a stroke as she slid him into the chastity device, making sure he would not harden any further. He whimpered as she locked the device, placing his balls into the back section of the plastic equipment. She reached up and stroked her fingers through the loose ends of his hair, reaching to the tie that held it back and out of his way. She removed the tie and let the hair fall in a silken curtain around his face before reaching behind and undoing the ball gag. She smiled at him, a softening of her lips that made him want to smile back.

“Safe word?” She asked him every time. He had never used it but they were her rules and he knew he had to abide by them.

“Monkey.” He chose something different and ridiculous every time. The first time they had played these games, he had chosen something longer, long enough to be a full phrase. She had walked away, telling him that if he was refusing to play by her rules, she was refusing to play at all. He had called out for her, changing the word for an animal instead. Since then, that had been his theme.

“Good boy.” She nodded, moving to the table that she had already primed with her favourite items. She picked up a small fluffy tail attached to a butt plug and smiled. It was her favourite, a pale pink and white tail shot through with silver looked more like a fox than any other animal attached to a metal plug about an inch wide and three inches long. She coated it liberally in lube before walking towards him. He bent over, hands on his knees to get himself into position just as she had taught him. She coated her fingers in more lube sliding it between his buttocks before realising he had already stretched himself and was lubricated enough that she could start sooner than she had hoped.

“Oh, you are such a good boy, aren’t you?” She spoke huskily, drawing the metal through the lubricant and finding the darkened whorl with her fingers.

“Yes Mistress.” He moaned softly as she started to slide the metal toy into him slowly, rotating it slowly through the process, like she was screwing it in and making it a permanent fixture. He felt the fur of the tail touch the back of his legs and he whimpered again as she finally let the butt plug bottom out. She ran her nails over his buttocks, leaving pale pink scratch marks over him. He moaned again and she slapped him half-heartedly.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter because I have been feeling crud today so...you get a second chapter of filth. <3

She moved back to the table, picking up the first of her items and testing it on her own palm. It was a small paddle, about the size of three fingers, carved with the word ‘Sissy’ in beautiful cursive. It left extraordinarily little imprint on the skin but had a lovely swish and swing to it. She walked to stand behind him and looked at the tail where it fell between his legs. She smiled at his backside as she began to hum softly to herself.

“Now little one, are you comfortable?” Her voice practically purred and she watched him shift his feet as he knew what her voice did to him.

“Umm…yes Mistress?” He hesitated just a moment too long to answer and she flicked his left buttock with the paddle.

“No lies little one. Try again.” Her tone changed, becoming ice where it had before been fire and she knew he would be closing his eyes, bracing himself for the punishment.

“My back is aching Mistress. It has been a long day. I am sorry.” His voice curled around her like smoke and she nodded softly.

“Come.” She picked up his leash and took him towards the bed. He wobbled slightly on the heels and she gave his buttocks a light swat. He pulled himself up to his full height just as they reached the bed and stood waiting for further instructions. She looked at him waiting for her and revelled for a moment in the power she had over him. She trailed her fingers over his back, slightly releasing the ribbons on his corset before she spoke again.

“Hands and knees on the bed, legs apart, facing the wall.” This was no time for molly-coddling him. Not only had he lied to her about what was wrong but he was here for his maintenance. She was his Mistress and she was damn sure she was going to teach him the lesson he needed.

“Yes Mistress.” He moved swiftly, eagerly, clambering onto the double bed easily, in spite of the heels and tail that should have impeded his movement. Of course, they had been doing this a while and he knew how to please her. He got into the position she had described and wiggled his pert bottom in anticipation. Oh, she liked that!

“Who’s my good little sissy hmm?” She ran her hands over his thighs between the top of his stockings and the bottom of his corset, teasing him as she lifted the tail to one side. She pushed on the plug slightly, situating it back in the right place after his movements, and he whimpered and gasped slightly. She smirked before she lay the tail across his back, looking at where he was spread apart for her and she grinned as she saw the chastity device still doing its job.

“I’m your good sissy Mistress. I’m your good boy.” He practically growled at her and she had to hide her laughter. They had not even started yet and he was enjoying himself.

“Good little sissies don’t lie to their Mistress though, do they? Naughty little sissies lie. Count your punishment little sissy bitch.” She pulled back her hand and slapped the paddle against his left buttock.

“One…thank you, Mistress!” He barely flinched and she nodded as she slapped his right buttock, the sound echoing slightly around the room.

“Two! Thank you, Mistress!” He always thanked her at the beginning, before his buttocks changed to the beautiful pink they turned before every slap stung. She slapped his buttocks in quick succession, left, right, left, right, left, left.

“Three…four…five…six…seven…eight…” He was starting to change colour and his words were beginning to falter. She smiled as she continued to get into the rhythm of spanking him. He would take twenty hits beautifully before he even registered any pain. She already knew his limits.

“Eleven…twelve…thirteen…fourteen…fifteen…” He choked slightly as she slapped him in a different area that pushed against his butt plug and she smirked at his back as he arched into her slaps.

“Eighteen…nineteen…twenty…Thank you, Mistress!” She had paused long enough for him to know this punishment was over. He knew the rules here. He thanked her swiftly otherwise she would think he had not learnt his lesson and would start from one again.

“Now my little sissy…tell me what you did wrong?” She stroked and kneaded his buttocks, maintaining the pink colour as she pinched and stroked him, waiting for a response. He swallowed shakily and spoke through mostly gritted teeth.

“I lied to my Mistress. Good little sissies don’t lie to their Mistress.” She nodded, letting go of him as she walked over to the table and exchanged the small paddle for a larger one. This one had more weight and would paint his buttocks the beautiful red she was looking for. He looked over his shoulder as she returned, seeing the larger paddle and swallowed noisily.

“Eyes front little sissy bitch!” She glared at him as his head whipped forward, head hanging down as he realised he had been caught.

“Arch your back. Show me how much you want this little sissy!” She growled from behind him as he did as he was told. The paddle was larger than her hand, large enough to cover almost the whole of one butt cheek and she proved it, smacking him hard with a sense of rightness she always felt when she got into the zone.

“Ow! One! Thank you, Mistress!” His voice was louder this time and she smirked. Oh yes, he was enjoying himself, even as it started to sting. She struck at the same weight again on the opposite butt cheek this time and he practically purred as he spoke again.

“Two…thank you, Mistress!” She decided to give him permission to just enjoy the session. He would anyway, but the counting probably was distracting him from just letting go.

“No more counting little love. Just relax and enjoy.” She slapped him again, watching the colour bloom on his buttocks as he wiggled and sighed. Every crack made him jolt and wiggle and she smiled to herself, enjoying the colours and the noises. She had one more toy to use this time but she did not know if he would be interested in it as she had never used it on him before.

“Does my little sissy bitch want to try something new today?” She spoke calmly, directly to his back, smiling at the difference in colour between his thighs, milky pale and covered in dark hair, and his buttocks, bright red and hairless.

“Yes Mistress. Anything for you Mistress.” He whimpered, arching his back and presenting himself to her. She watched him, possessively touching him as he began to shake slightly on nervous arms.

“Fold your arms down, leave your perky little arse in the air little sissy. Rest your head on your arms.” He pushed his arse out, arching his back as much as he could, his head resting sideways on his arms. He was breathing heavily and she wondered if he had some inclination as to what he was letting himself in for. “Do you remember your safe word little one?” She confirmed that he was ready for them to move on to something different by confirming his state of mind.

“Yes, Mistress my safe word is Monkey.” He confirmed his word and smiled slightly. He still knew he would not use it, no matter what they were going to do at this time in the session. He was ready and he knew she would never hurt him. She may be his Mistress but she loved him very much.

“Good little sissy. Now, I need you to bear down on your little toy…we need to take that out.” She purred with pleasure as he started to bear down before she had even fully finished the sentence, the butt plug spreading his cheeks open slightly as it moved out of him. The view was one that usually came at the end of their sessions together so she loved that it was coming only in the middle. Or at least, she hoped it was the middle. She stroked her fingers over his slightly stretched hole and felt him shiver.

“Are you ready little whore? You ready to take something new?”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing with the same session as the previous two, Hermione reveals more than she wants to...but only to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains MORE Smut...please be aware this is STILL sissifying to an extent.
> 
> No Beta, no ownership, no shame... ;)

She laughed softly; her voice slightly twisted as he nodded. She slid two fingers inside him, his hole already stretched enough to take more but she needed to distract him while she unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the ground. He wriggled against the intrusion and she laughed as she felt him clench around her. She curled her fingers slightly and brushed against his prostate, her thumb moving to stroke his perineum. He whimpered and wiggled against her, his cock leaking pre cum directly into the cage he wore. Her free hand reached for the lube she had tossed on the bed earlier, adding a large squirt onto her hand and loving the squelching sound as she ran her hand over her newly revealed strap on.

The sounds turned his head and he looked at her stroking an almost obscenely realistic copy of his own cock. He knew it was his. He had gifted it to her when he was going away to a conference. He had seen the videos of her using it, always from the waist down and always videos that made him desperate to taste her, to fuck her, to touch her. She had sent them to him when he was on his way back from the last weekend trip away. He had refused to go away since. His eyes widened and he whimpered slightly as she caught him looking at her.

“Do you want this little sissy bitch? Do you want to fuck yourself?” She removed her fingers from his arse and lined the prosthetic cock up against him. He moaned softly as she teased him, sliding the cock against his slightly stretched arsehole. She slid just the head into him and he groaned, the stretch and burn feeling so good.

“Yes Mistress. Oh yes please Mistress. Fuck me like your little sissy bitch. I’m a good little sissy.” His words came out in a rush as she pushed into him a little further, the phallus brushing against his prostate. She planned to fuck him until he barely knew his own name, let alone could string together a full sentence.

“My dirty little sissy wants to fuck himself hmm? This is what you want isn’t it?” She slid into him fully and stopped only when she bottomed out, holding still so he could feel how deep she was inside him. He wriggled against her, adjusting himself around her and she smiled as the movement caused him to gasp as one of the ridges knocked against his prostate. She pulled out slightly, just an inch or so, rubbing against his prostate the whole way and he hummed, his eyes closing as his head flopped back down onto his arms. She smiled, pushing back into him slowly.

“Hnngh…oh yes Mistress, fuck your little sissy whore. Fuck me like I deserve it. I’m all yours. I’m your good little sissy whore.” The words slurred together as he mumbled into his own arms as she began to to fuck him slowly and deeply. He moaned and groaned over and over as she moved, her hands on his hips giving her more traction and allowing her to pull almost all the way out of him before pushing deep in, brushing against his prostate again. She reached between his legs and undid the chastity device around his balls, sliding it off of his still limp cock. He whimpered as the blood began to fill him and give him the biggest erection he had had in an awfully long time.

“Oh yes little one, you like this don’t you? The feel of your cock pounding deep inside your little boy pussy.” She pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in again. A thought popped into her head and she pulled out completely. He whimpered and cried out in disappointment.

“Please Mistress, Please fuck my dirty little boy pussy with your big cock. Please Mistress…please fuck me.” He moaned under his breath as she placed a light kiss on his arsehole, her tongue touching him gently. He whimpered and she laughed, her breath over his pucker making it twitch slightly as he desperately wanted to have something to clench around.

“Turn over little sissy. I want you on your back with your legs up and spread wide.” She started to stroke some extra lube onto the strap on as he hurried to comply. She would have laughed if it hadn’t been for the fact that she was just as turned on as he was. He scrambled towards her slightly to give her better access even without her asking and spread his legs, lifting his hips for her as she lined herself up to him.

“Take me Mistress. Take me deep and make me yours.” He moaned and shivered as she entered him slowly again, the different angle meaning that he needed a little time to adjust to the different feeling. He groaned low as she brushed against his prostate and she shifted her hips slightly to push deeper. He keened and she smiled, her hand pushing against his hip to continue spreading him wider so she could watch him begin to fall apart. She leaned over him, pressing his legs apart with her torso and leaning over him.

She realised then that her height, or lack thereof, was of a greater benefit than she had expected. She was at exactly the right height for her breasts to rub against his burgeoning erection. She knew the second he noticed as well and tried desperately to shift his hips so he could rub against her clothing and part it enough to slide against her. The shift of his hips was enough to make him whimper as she slid further still into him. She looked up to his face and saw his eyes rolling into the back of his head, his lips parted and the wisps of hair that clung to his forehead sticky and damp with sweat. He was a beautiful thing to see, a beautiful thing to watch.

“Is my little sissy bitch enjoying this?” She began to move again, sliding and slamming into him in long strokes, fucking into him as deep as she could go. He groaned and whimpered, his eyes closing in pleasure as her hand circled the base of his cock and began to stroke him slowly. The noises he started making were turning her on as much as the act of what she was doing and she groaned, rolling her hips and moving the strap on harder and faster inside him, even as she stroked him as slowly as she could.

“More…please Mistress, I need more.” He whimpered, begging her to touch him harder, better, faster, more, just more. She squeezed his cock lightly, still stroking him slowly even though she was fucking him as hard as she could. He keened, half whining and half screeching as she watched his balls draw up and she knew what was coming. Him.

His cock pulsed and shot cum all over his stomach, splattering in long ribbons and streaks as if he had not orgasmed in weeks. He groaned deeply as she continued to stroke inside him, prolonging the orgasm until he was unable to breathe through it properly, panting and moaning and whimpering. Only then did she stop moving and stop stroking his now flaccid cock.

“Who’s my good little sissy boy?” She spoke softly, knowing that he would appreciate it if she now gave him the time to calm down.

“I am Mistress. I’m your good little sissy.” His voice rasped slightly, his lips dry and his throat parched after all the moaning and screaming he had done. She watched as he licked his lips and breathed a deep breath in. She waited for him to open his eyes and look at her properly before slowly sliding out the strap on from his slightly abused arsehole. He whimpered as she slid out and she removed the strap on quickly, the buckles loosening and straps sliding down her legs. She stepped out of the harness and crawled to lay next to him, gently moving his legs as she did so to get him to lie flat on his back. He groaned as his hips moved to a more natural position and she laughed softly.

“You make me feel so old…” He whispered it softly, almost under his breath, but she knew she was supposed to hear the words anyway. She caressed his shoulders and chest, lightly trailing her lips over his forehead. His heart was pounding under her hands and she whispered soft words to him while relaxing him.

“Oh, such a sweet little love. My darling you are so sweet, such a beautiful man. So good. So very good for me. You did so well, taking everything for me my beautiful little love.” She kissed his cheeks and gently wiped the tears from his eyes as they spilled over. He could take her spankings and the rough treatment. It was the sweetness that made the tears fall. She kissed his cheeks, lifting herself above him slightly to trail the soft sweet kisses over his throat and chest, gently kissing every scar he had before finally returning to kiss his lips softly. This kiss held as much love and hope as she could promise. He moaned against her lips softly, a breathy noise of love and gratitude as he relaxed fully and she sighed, smiling against his lips as the kiss deepened and sweetened, no longer lust fuelled, but love filled.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little complicated for Hermione when she realises she cares...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been read previously by a good friend who, thankfully, seemed to enjoy it. Thank you Q for reading before anyone else!
> 
> Thank you all for reading! <3

Sometime in the night they had moved to lie the right way on the bed, his arms around her, her head on his chest. She thought he may have been the one to lift the duvet over them but she was not sure. His breaths were still deep and she knew he was still asleep. It was unusual for him to sleep straight through and to sleep past the time that she was awake but she would not begrudge him the extra sleep after he had had such a hard day the day before.

She loved to watch him sleep. It was the only time when the creases in his forehead from too many hours, days, years spent frowning would fade out and he would look even younger. She touched his face gently, careful not to wake him. He pursed his lips in his sleep and she smiled at him, the tips of her fingers edging closer to his lips of their own accord. She squeaked slightly as he captured her hand in his, his voice gravelly with sleep.

“If you wish to observe me sleeping, you should let me sleep.” His eyes opened and he quirked one eyebrow at her, looking down at where she lay. She smiled back up at him and leaned forwards for a gentle kiss to his temple and gave a sigh.

“Can I help it if we are out of balance?” She spoke quietly, sounding innocent enough but he heard the tease under the words and he chuckled darkly, letting go of her hand. His hand slid into her hair and he pulled her towards him, tugging on her curls as he held her head in his hand, holding her still. She whimpered softly, enjoying the small spark of pain in her skull. Oh this man could make her crazy!

“Out of balance, are we? Maybe we should remedy that, hmm?” He whispered against her lips, joining them together casually with a languid kiss, still holding her hair tightly in his hand tugging it gently to position her the way he wanted her. He stroked his tongue against her lips, requesting entry which she gladly gave. Their tongues entwined and she purred in the back of her throat, her free hands sliding over his chest and across his stomach, heading towards the proof of his body’s enthusiastic response to the kiss. He pulled away from the kiss, taking both her hands into one of his and raising her hands to the headboard.

“Hold on tight. No touching.” His voice was rough now for an entirely different reason and she whimpered but held the headboard as she was asked. He leaned down, trailing his kisses over her cheeks and bypassing her lips entirely to kiss her chin before dipping down to her throat, suckling and kissing and nipping at the soft flesh where it curved to her shoulder.

She arched under his ministrations and whimpered as his hips pushed her down again, his manhood brushing against her mound. His lips found her pulse point on the side of the neck and he bit down, sucking harder and, she was sure, leaving her marked as his. Not that she would ever complain about being marked as his, even if it was only in private.

His hands slid underneath her and she moaned his name, begging for more and asking desperately for his kiss. He chuckled darkly and moved lower, his lips curving into a smile as he looked at her soft breasts, the nipples peaking just from the flash in his eyes and the curve of his smile. He lowered his head to nip and suckle at one nipple, his tongue drawing little circles and patterns over the flesh of her areola. He nipped at her flesh lightly, curling his tongue around her and humming softly, the vibrations of his lips making her keen above him. One hand reached down to his hair, desperate to touch him and feel more. He growled against her and pulled away, pulling her hand from his hair and placing it back on the headboard, securing her there with a deliberately placed scarf that she had somehow forgotten existed.

“I said no touching. Now you have to play by my rules.” He growled at her, glaring playfully as she wriggled against him. He pinched her nipple, the one he had not been nibbling and sucking on, just slightly too hard to be pleasurable. She moaned as he leaned down again, biting much harder on her nipple this time, nipping and suckling while twisting and pulling on the other. It was too much.

It was not enough. She was so close to the edge but he would not let her fall over. Every time she felt like her orgasm was swiftly approaching, he would pause, barely touching her nipples and lifting himself slightly off her so there was no friction against her that could help her reach the pinnacle. The denial of her orgasm was promising a build up to the strongest orgasm she had felt in a long time. Since the last time he had teased her like this. She begged for him to give her more, please, just a little more, just touch her more, please…

He laughed against her breast and continued to suck and tease her until she was quivering with the start of her orgasm. Just as it began to start, he slid his fingers into her clenching pussy and flicked his thumb against her clit. In that moment, she saw sparks, a burning white light that erupted behind her eyelids and made her scream. Her body, still clenching hard around his fingers, bucked and trembled as she began to cum so hard that she squirted, her fluids rushing out and leaving a puddle on the bed clothes and all over his legs. She screamed his name as her orgasm seemed to go on and on and then she closed her eyes, whimpering her completion and passing out from the exhaustion.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Severus say goodbye and start their days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now heading from porn to plot...don't worry, the porn comes back! LOL...not for a couple of chapters though...
> 
> Thanks for reading! Reviews are love!

She opened her eyes sleepily and saw him looking down at her, a smug smirk on his lips and a smile in his eyes. She twitched a smile at him and he blinked slowly.

“I did wonder how much longer you would be out.” He chuckled softly as her eyes widened. “You passed out. A good orgasm will do that for you.” He held up a hand and smirked as she opened her mouth to question him. “About twenty minutes. Not long enough for me to get some more sleep. And not too late for you to get ready for work. Another ten minutes and I would have woken you up anyway.” His eyes shuttered and she silently mourned the loss of the easy conversation that came with great sexual satisfaction. She nodded slightly and rolled away from him, slipping out of the bed and into the cold air of the room. Her nipples hardened as she walked towards the bathroom without looking back and she closed the door behind her, her shoulders slumping.

They had played this game for too long now. She had seen him once after the War and had hoped that there might be a chance for something more than disdain from him. He had cut her down and made her feel like a child once again. And then he had hired her as part of her second job, recommended by one of her other clients who definitely did not know who she was. And that was when things had begun to be complicated.

By day she worked for the Ministry, a job in the Department for the Advancement of Non-human Magical Entities (DANME). She had petitioned for the name change the first chance she got. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister for Magic, had backed her up immediately and with him she had managed to get the change approved through the Wizengamot. The original department, The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, had been disbanded and split into three individual departments: DANME, The Department for the Protection of Magical Creatures (DPMC) and The Department of Non-Corporeal Cooperation (DNCC).

And by night, she was a Dominatrix. She was paid to punish, denigrate and otherwise humiliate men and, occasionally, women. Most of her patrons paid for her to come to their home with her own supply of clothing, training implements and punishment equipment. Severus, on the other hand, insisted he had his own supply of items at a location that was decidedly not his home. It was a small room above the Apothecary he now owned and worked in that was kitted out with its own bedroom, bathroom and a separate dungeon-type room that they rarely used. Or at least, she rarely used it. Who knew how often he used it with any of the other women he brought back here?

She turned the shower on and waited until the water ran hot enough for her to stand under. There was no towel waiting for her today and so she decided a quick shower and washing her hair with his shampoo was going to have to do. The shower took her only ten minutes, even with the crying that had overtaken her briefly. She had no time for make-up and covering that she had been crying. She dried herself with a wandless and wordless Warming Charm and opened the bathroom door a crack before she summoned her bag and found her clothes for the day. She did not look at where he was, probably still lying on the bed. He had, after all, made it obvious he wanted her to leave even though he had at least an hour before he was due in the shop. She styled her hair and walked out of the bathroom, her eyes resting on his briefly. She opened her mouth to speak but he waved his hand at her lazily, forestalling her words.

“The money will be in your account within the hour, as usual. Will you be available tomorrow night?” He quirked that damnable eyebrow and she took a breath, squaring her shoulders and putting herself into a more appropriate state of mind.

“I will be available. Same time as usual? For the whole night?” She hoped he would say no, hoped that she would not have to wake up beside him again and pretend that it was only the orgasms and the punishments that she came here for.

“Could we make it 7:30pm rather than 7? I have an errand to run after the shop closes. And if you wish to stay the night, you may.” He raised an eyebrow at her and she knew her heartbreak would show on her face if she let her Occlumency shields drop for even a second in front of this man. Instead, she nodded once and pulled on her robes, finishing her preparations for work.

“Until tomorrow then.” She turned and walked out of the door, heading into the grey cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley and off to work at the Ministry, too far away to hear his curse words after she had left.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione sits at work trying not to be too distracted by thoughts of Severus...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter today...and no smut again...lol...Still, I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> <3

Hermione sat at her desk and waited for her In tray to give her something to do. She had arrived almost thirty minutes early this morning and it had meant that she was running ahead of time. She hoped there would be something to do today. A soft ‘pop’ sounded from the direction of her tray and she smiled as she took in the memo that had arrived at exactly 9am. It had already changed to a blue coloured piece of parchment. That meant Goblin.

She had introduced the charm to automatically change the colours of the parchments that arrived in order to make life easier for her. Blue for Goblins, Green for Centaurs, Yellow for House Elves, Red for Vampires and Brown for the Werewolves. She picked up the parchment and glanced at the names at the top of the paperwork.

“Rodragg and Fradnok…argument over the ownership of items originally forged by their ancestor…Nadlor…” She mumbled to herself, trying to work out what the issue was. Everyone in the DANME knew that Goblin law stated that ownership of items followed the male line unless the items were jewellery. She caught an addendum that had been written in a different colour of ink and groaned. At least she was the Head of the Department and therefore only had to allocate the file, not actually work it. She fired her Patronus out of the door, sending it to speak to one of the Goblins on her staff.

That had been another of her initiatives; allocating individuals from the respective species to work in her department. They knew the rules and laws of their own species and the intricacies of negotiations were far easier in their own way. A knock on the door preceded one of her colleagues, a female Goblin named Lagrig.

“Lagrig, we have a negotiation between Rodragg and Fradnok. They share an ancestor, a Nadlor? Anyway, it appears that the challenge is that there are no female ancestors left and jewellery has been returned to the Goblins after the death of the last of the Rubis line. It is a complete mess. Do you think you can handle it?” Hermione smiled encouragingly at Lagrig, one of the youngest members of her staff, hoping that she would be willing to take on a more difficult task.

“Of course, Miss Granger. As long as Rodragg and Fradnok will work with a female. They are usually very difficult to work with.” Lagrig smiled and Hermione was grateful that she was able to use Occlumency. The sight of so many teeth in such a small mouth had originally made her shudder before she had finished getting her walls in place. Lagrig nodded and walked out of her office, heading to the Ministry Atrium to begin negotiations. Hopefully. For all Hermione knew, Lagrig was going to go to Gringotts and steal the jewellery for herself in order to stop the arguments.

Hermione chuckled to herself at the thought, glad to have something to smile about before another parchment popped into her in tray, followed almost immediately by three more. It looked like today was going to be a busy day. That was a good thing, it would give her less time to think about Severus and the issues from that morning.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snapshot into Severus's working day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter is once again NOT smut. However it IS the introduction to one of my favourite friendships in this whole story and I really hope you guys feel like it fits...
> 
> <3

Severus stood behind the desk in his Apothecary and sighed. Someone had charmed all his labels to change again. This time they proclaimed that the name of his shop was Snape Oil and the slogan was ‘From my hair to your home’. He rolled his eyes and waved his wand, removing the spell again. The same spell. He always knew it was coming, whenever he saw George Weasley walk past in the morning.

The first time it had been ‘Prince’s Potions’ and the slogan was ‘So good you’ll forget your real name’. Severus had chuckled slightly and broken the spell immediately. He had then sent a note to the joke shop down the road and asked George to come for tea. They had put the War behind them and now, when Severus was in an empty store and George walked past, the labels changed, almost automatically.

The second time it had been ‘Severus’s Slippery Solutions’ and the slogan was ‘Every Snake needs a little slime’. Severus had been angrier with that one and had sent multiple slimy items into George’s office directly. George had arrived on his doorstep at the close of business, still slightly sticky, holding a bottle of Ogden’s Finest Firewhiskey. He and Severus had drunk the whole bottle between them in a short number of hours and had put the past behind them completely. There were still pranks but they were light-hearted at worst and hilarious at best. Mostly, George changed the labels and slogans on Severus’s shop and Severus sent him packages filled with various (often explosive, slimy, sticky or disgusting) potions. Sometimes they were all four. Severus liked those days the best. They usually resulted in alcohol.

And he really needed alcohol today. He always did after a night with her. His Mistress.

He had not sought her out. She had just been…there. He had heard about her from another of her patrons. She used a glamour. Or Polyjuice. Whatever it was, it did not particularly matter to him how she changed herself. She just did. She bore more than a passing resemblance to someone whose name was just out of reach whenever he thought of her.

Lucius Malfoy had given Severus the card stating that she was available to make all his fantasies come true. That was the job description he had been given. Severus knew that Lucius had some distasteful fantasies and had assumed that the person who was willing to enact those fantasies with Lucius would be unwilling to enact his. And then she had arrived, hair pulled back into a neat chignon, glasses perched on the end of her nose, wearing a very passable representation of a Muggle Secretary’s outfit and he had been hooked.

He had started off with a tame fantasy just to see how she had taken it. She had charged him the price she had originally stated and then left that night. The second time, he had requested that she play the part of his boss and he had enjoyed her taking charge. But it had not been enough. She had left that night and he had thought he would never contact her again.

It had taken almost three weeks before he had contacted her again. And that had come during one of his sessions with George. Drunk out of his mind he had asked her how she felt about being his Domme. And she had laughed at him and told him she only dominated good little sissy boys. He had felt himself melt into a puddle at the idea. She had accepted his payment without a word and he had enjoyed the relative peace of knowing that he might get what he wanted. The peace that came from making a decision while very, very drunk.

The next morning, he had panicked, unsure what he had requested but knowing she was coming to his room again and things were going to be different. He had worked that out when he had looked at his bank balance and seen exactly how much of his money had gone to her. He had paid almost three times the rate he had paid before.

She had stayed that night for the first time. She called it ‘after care’. She had kissed and stroked and fondled him in a way that no one else ever had. He had fallen asleep, weeping with the relief of knowing that someone understood. The next morning, she had showered and left, telling him to contact her any time he wanted. He had waited just two days.

The bell above his door jingled and he blinked, coming back to himself as he saw the first customer of the day come in. His door had automatic locks on it that would open exactly at 9am, as long as he was in the shop itself and not in the flat above or the lab below.

“Good morning, how may I help you?” His voice now was throatier than it used to be but otherwise it was unaffected by the snake bite. Thankfully, the venom had only caused problems with his lungs, heart, muscles, joints and stomach, not his voice. The woman who walked in raised her head at him and smiled nervously. Ah. Contraceptive Potion seemed most likely then.

“Excuse me Sir, do you stock Contraceptive Potions?” Nailed it. Severus smiled and directed her to the potions. He stocked three different types and he was proud of all of his tweaks that had allowed him to produce all the options. She came back to the desk, placing her purchase carefully on the side.

“Have you taken this potion before Ma’am?” He hated small talk but, as a shop owner, he knew it was necessary. And unfortunately, as this was a regulated potion, it was more than necessary, it was a legal requirement.

“I…yes.” A woman of few words, that would be his idea of heaven most of the time but in this case, he had to be sure.

“Once you take it you will be protected for three months. It is recommended that you overlap these potions. I should expect to see you in two and a half months. That will be 1 Galleon, 2 Sickles and 18 Knuts please.” He held out his hand and she placed the exact coins into his palm, nodding shyly and picking up the potion bottle, holding it to her chest as if it was a lifeline. He frowned slightly as she left his shop and then leaned back against the wall, thinking about his Mistress once again, as he seemed to do most often these days.

She was beautiful, smart, funny…and she knew how to handle a paddle. And apparently was rather good with a strap on as well. He remembered the night before with a hazy fondness and closed his eyes, running his hand down his face and cursing. She had fucked him with a cock that looked and felt just like his own. Why had he thought she would want the gift in the first place? Yes, she had proclaimed his the best cock she had ever touched, ever tasted, ever fucked…but surely she said that to everyone. Especially her patrons.

He was getting too attached. He knew he was. These sessions were not supposed to include feelings. They were supposed to be a release, a moment in his life of freedom from responsibilities. Instead, he had managed to get himself tied down while he was being tied up. He was glad, therefore, that he had decided to postpone their session tomorrow by half an hour. It was just long enough for him to sign up for the singles night at The Leaky Cauldron over the weekend. He would get her out of his head any way he could. Even if he lost the punishment and the pleasure she brought him, he would still have the memories.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione hates her job, needs a plan and uses her spell to disguise herself for her next play time with Severus...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so another non-smutty chapter. There is one more after this as well and then we get back to the fun stuff! LOL
> 
> I'm hoping this clears up some bits and pieces about their relationship.
> 
> Your comments keep me writing! Love you all!

Hermione had left the Ministry in a completely foul mood. Her meetings on Fridays were always utterly pointless, a review of the week’s cases and information on which members of the DMLE would be coordinating with her over the following week.

This week though, Kingsley had declared that she was to hand over some of her open cases to the DMLE. Specifically, the case she had only received on Thursday involving Rowan Dogwood, a Werewolf turned during the War by Fenrir Greyback, and his wife’s family, the Buckthorns, a family of Vampires. Kingsley had decided that the case was too volatile, something about working at cross purposes within the department and violent beings.

Hermione had growled under her breath at that. The Non-Human Entities, she maintained, were no more violent than humans. They just had a greater capacity for damage which would be mitigated by her own team, not by some “jumped up, obnoxious men waving their wands about and pretending they know what to do with them but, overall, just leaving everyone grossly unsatisfied”. Kingsley had looked shocked at her statement and she had realised, far too slowly, that her comments were coming mainly from her frustrations and not just those with her day job.

At lunch time, she had left the Ministry and headed to The Leaky Cauldron, choosing to sign up for the singles night the boys had been mentioning every five minutes when they could get her alone. She had refused to tell them that she was signing up and had, instead, declared that she needed something piled in grease. She had picked up a burger and fries to go and had left quickly, only to head back to the Ministry and be called in for another meeting.

The second meeting on Fridays was between the Department Heads in the former Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. While Hermione ran her department with a firm hand and knew that leading from the front was the best option, her counterparts in the DPMC and DNCC rarely knew what was happening in their own departments.

The head of the Department for the Protection of Magical Creatures was a flighty former Hufflepuff named Wilber Hearth who liked to claim that the creatures had spoken to him. He often had a backlog of thirty to forty cases because he did not know how to allocate his caseload within the department and was known for forgetting what his colleagues and subordinates specialised in.

The head of the Department for Non-Corporeal Cooperation was so very boring that she put Professor Binns to shame. Georgianna Hawthorn had been promoted to the head of the department when she had woken up one morning and gone to work in the Archives, in spite of the fact she had had a heart attack in her sleep and should have passed away. She specialised, supposedly, in organising the paperwork in her department. Unfortunately, she droned on so much that Hermione rarely followed the whole of the conversation.

This Friday was no different from usual. Except that Hermione knew that she was different. It had hit her on Wednesday, not for the first time, that she was in danger of falling for Severus Snape…if she had not already. And when she had realised that, it had put a taint on her second job. It was the one part of her life where she had complete freedom to be whoever she wanted and now that was changing. Her other submissives, for there were several, had started to notice that she was not the same as she had been. She still enjoyed the work, and the money was fantastic, but her heart was not in it anymore. Her heart was very definitely in that little bolt hole above the Apothecary.

She sighed, casting her ever evolving glamour, and headed slowly towards the place she knew she wanted to be. The glamour had been a necessity when she started her job as a paid Mistress and Sex worker. She had made it so that it was tuned in to the emotions of the other person. If they wanted to see someone with red hair, green eyes, and an unhealthy amount of additional breast tissue, that is what they would see. She was immensely proud of that particular piece of spell work.

She wondered, not for the first time, what Severus saw when he looked at her.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus prepares for a night with his Mistress...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello wonderful people!
> 
> Just a short chapter today...pre-smut. Next week is a smutty chapter again so if you are waiting for that, I promise it is coming back.

Severus had left the Apothecary early, having not seen a customer for more than an hour when he closed at 5pm, rather than 5:30pm. He left a note on the door that he could be reached by Patronus for urgent matters only. He had headed towards the Leaky Cauldron, signing himself up for the Singles Night before he could think better of it.

Technically, he was single, even if he did not feel like he was. He also knew that the partner he would have chosen was never going to be available for him to choose. He was exceptionally good at picking entirely the wrong people to focus his time and effort on. Lily through his youth, Tom Riddle through his young adult life, Lily again as he got older…and now her.

She was not only completely inappropriate but wildly out of his league. Her hair was the colour of caramel, her eyes the colour of the finest single malt whiskey money could buy. She was petite, delicate, her skin silky smooth and her smile…she lit up the room just by walking into it. He rather thought he brought the dark clouds to the outside world, let alone a small room.

He returned to the pokey room above the Apothecary, opening the wardrobe he kept there. This was his secret and yet he had willingly and happily let someone…let her know it was there. He had been dressing in women’s clothing on and off for years. He had often worn stockings and suspenders and lace panties under his robes when he had been working at Hogwarts. Not that he would ever have admitted that to anyone.

Although if she had asked…he probably would have told her.

He could not decide what he wanted to wear for their session today. He hoped she would use the strap on again. He hoped she would use the paddle. He hoped she would kiss him and tell him she loved him and always would.

He cursed under his breath, tying his hair back behind his head with a thin black cord. He transfigured it into a thick pink ribbon and made it into a bow. His clothes in the wardrobe looked at him mockingly as he desperately tried to work out what to wear. He glanced at the clock and realised he had less than an hour to get himself ready. It often took him a lot longer than that just to put one of his corsets on so that was out. Thankfully, that narrowed down his wardrobe enough that he was able to pick out a suitable outfit for what he wanted tonight.

He slipped the white lace bra over his arms, smiling as he hooked it up behind his back first time. He had been doing this so long it would have surprised him if he had not got it first time. He slid the matching lace panties over his thighs, loving the rough material against his legs and hips. He tucked himself into place, moving his cock so that, at least until she arrived, it was less obvious. He slid his white knee high socks up his legs, stroking the thick material that was similar to his stockings but not quite as expensive. He moaned softly, loving the feel against him. Dressing for her was almost as much of a turn on as seeing her was. He picked up the tight white blouse he had originally transfigured from one of his dress shirts and slid it over his arms and shoulders, buttoning up only three of the buttons in the middle.

He looked at the last item of clothing that would complete his outfit and frowned. She was much younger than him. Would this hit too close to home for her? He wondered if he had enough time to change his outfit completely and glanced at the clock. No. She would be here in less than ten minutes. He grimaced and hoped she would forgive him if it was not something she was into. Or maybe she would just punish him…he laughed softly to himself and slid on the tiny checked skirt that only barely covered his arse. He put the black heeled Mary Jane’s on just in time to hear the door downstairs open. Thankfully, she was able to get through his wards without any nasty consequences and he assumed his standard position, kneeling on the floor, eyes lowered, facing towards the door. Waiting for her.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus in a school skirt? Sounds like a recipe for a wonderful, sexy, smutty time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the smut is back! I know, this is what all you wonderful people were waiting for right?
> 
> Fair warning: the language is crude, the smut is copious and the plot is almost completely missing...LOL...but I love a bit of filth now and then, don't you?
> 
> Oh...and this is a LONG chapter. I have tried to break it up twice and realised than...it just wants to be one big filthy chapter...aren't you lucky?
> 
> Love and smutty things to you all!

“Well now little sissy, that’s a sight I wasn’t expecting.” She hummed her approval as she saw him kneeling, waiting for her, wearing a school uniform that put the ones from the local sex shop to shame. Hermione quickly added a pair of plain black robes over her usual outfit and smirked. She moved behind him, untying his hair ribbon before carefully slicing it in half and tying his hair into two cute pigtails. She wanted to laugh at the thought of the dour Potions Master walking through the halls of Hogwarts with his hair tied back but pushed the thought behind her Occlumency shields to be thought of on a rainy day.

“Now then little girl, I think we are missing a few things, don’t you?” She transfigured the table she usually used for the toys into a desk with a chair, barely big enough for him to sit on and turned it around, turning the bed into a desk that bore more than a passing resemblance to his own at Hogwarts. She had had plenty of fantasies about that desk. Although usually, she had been the one in school uniform. He raised his head slightly, eyes widening as he saw the transfigurations she had performed. She raised an eyebrow and moved to the wardrobe to begin picking out her toys of choice as he lowered his head.

He barely heard her approach as the blood pounded in his ears. He saw her legs in front of him and looked up at her carefully, trying to pick up on her mood. She held two silicone fake breasts in her hands, weighing them up before holding them out to his chest.

“I think those will do. Put them on. Inside your bra. If you’re going to be my little sissy girl then you should look the part.” He took the breasts into his hands without hesitation, placing one in his lap as he slid the first into place inside the bra. He picked up the second, adding it into place and widened his eyes staring, for the first time, at his own cleavage. He whispered out a sigh of satisfaction. Now he felt truly pretty. The breasts filled out the bra and the blouse beautifully and he felt strangely satisfied.

“Stand up!” She snapped at him and he did as he was told as quickly and steadily as he could. His cock twitched in anticipation and she gripped him slightly too tightly as she put his chastity device on him again. It seemed to be her favourite thing to do, to lock him up and make him impotent. Truth be told, it was his favourite thing too. It made his orgasms stronger when he was finally allowed to cum.

“Thank you, Mistress.” He bit his lip distractedly as he looked at her, awfully glad he was an accomplished Occlumens so that she was not aware of how much he wanted to kiss her. She pointed him towards the smaller desk and he walked over, ready to sit down.

“Hands on the desk, standing up little sissy.” He stopped short and pressed his hands flat to the surface of the desk, turning his head to see her reaching for a butt plug that he had once considered it an achievement to get inside him fully. It was wider than most of the others he had used previously, though not as wide as the strap on had been, and a good five inches long. A small voice in his head reminded him that that was also smaller than the strap on had been so he would be able to take it. She covered it liberally in lube and walked back to him, rubbing it between his cheeks before sliding it inside him slowly, not giving him time to stretch. He hissed in pain and she smirked at him.

“Keep taking it little bitch…you know you can take it.” Her voice was harsher than he had known it in a long time and it turned him on no end as she pushed the butt plug into his arse with more force than usual, making him keen as he took every inch. He whimpered as the butt plug bottomed out and she flicked it, making it move inside him and hit against his prostate. She hid the remote in the pocket of her robes. Although it looked the same as one that she had used before, this butt plug vibrated and would make him beg to cum before the night was out. And damn it, she would make him beg.

He whimpered and she laughed softly, pushing his shoulders to make him sit in the chair. As he sat on the hard chair, he squirmed on the butt plug and whimpered slightly again, trying to sit straight and not move so that it would be less uncomfortable. He looked at her with his eyes wide as she laughed softly.

“Now then little one…what are we going to do today? Cauldron scrubbing? Bending over a cauldron would be appropriate would it not?” He blinked at her twice as she made reference to his past profession. She had never done that before, even on the occasions he had worn the school uniform. It was more taboo to him than any of the things that they had done together. He knew he must have taught her at some point. Or at least, he assumed he must have seeing as she was younger than him and he had taught an awful lot of students. They never made mention of knowing who each other was. Although, he had no idea of her identity. Perhaps he should have asked but he was under the impression, thanks to Lucius’ original recommendation, that names were unnecessary.

“Yes Mistress?” He could not help but question her as he looked her in the eye. He did not know what else to say as she seemed to have an idea forming in her head. And then it was gone.

“No, I think we need lines. I want you to write I must obey my Mistress.” Hermione occluded completely, realising that her anger at the world after exhausting meetings all day was not helpful to her second job. After all, that was what this was was not it? Just a job.

“How many times Mistress?” He knew that something had changed and, if not for the fact that he himself was a Master Occlumens, he would have wondered what had happened. There were not many people who could occlude well enough that he would not be able to see through their walls.

“Oh, until the words sink in, I think little one.” She smiled, handing him a simple blackbird quill, reminiscent of the ones that she had used at Hogwarts. It was known an Everlast Quill and would automatically refill as long as someone was holding it. He took the Quill, chewing on his lip and she spoke softly.

“It will not mark you, little one. This is not a Black Quill. It is an Everlast. I have it in multiple colours. One colour for each colour of ink. Would you prefer something other than black?” She smiled at him, ready to reach into her bag for something else.

“No Mistress, Black is fine.” He leaned down and held his pen loosely and comfortably in his right hand, ready to write the lines she had requested. He had leaned forward, writing the first words when a strange feeling started in his lower back. He shifted slightly and realised that the butt plug was vibrating against him. His eyes widened and he shuffled slightly, finishing the sentence and starting on a second.

“I want you to write five lines with your right hand and then switch to your left for five lines. I know you can. Don’t pretend otherwise.” He had opened his mouth to speak and she shook her head, waylaying his protests. She watched him as he finished his first five lines and she smiled, almost benevolently, as he switched hands. As he pressed the quill to the paper for the first line with his left hand, she nudged the remote in her pocket and turned the butt plug to vibrate slightly stronger. His eyes widened and his quill shook slightly as he wrote carefully, slightly smudging the ink as was common in those who wrote with their left hand. She smiled innocently at the top of his head, watching him count the lines carefully before he changed hands again. This time she flicked the second switch on the remote and changed the pattern of vibrations; instead of a constant buzz, now the device pulsed. She heard the slight whimper and decided to speak softly.

“Is something the matter little one? Did you need something?” She smirked at him as his eyes reached hers and she felt almost proud as he shook his head lightly before he responded verbally, as she had told him he always must.

“No Mistress.” His voice was slightly huskier than she was expecting and it made her smile. This man who had always been so buttoned up, so stoic in the past, was beautiful when he broke apart.

“Very well little one. Continue then.” She watched him double check the number of lines he had written before he wrote two more lines and switched hands. She smirked as she did not touch anything on the remote and he seemed to shift confusedly as if waiting for something. When he was on the third line with his left hand again, she cast a silent charm to make the butt plug slightly larger, pushing against his prostate more firmly. He groaned softly and she smiled. It was the first time she had explicitly used magic in their sessions and it felt like the right time.

“Anything to say little one?” She watched him lick his lips, moving the quill back to his right hand, ready for the next set of five lines.

“No Mistress.” He pushed the words out in a rush as she absently flicked both switches on the remote, making the pulsations change and the vibrations stronger. She knew now that there were only four more settings to try out before she would get him standing up. She was impatient to get to that point but she knew she had to wait just a little longer. He switched hands again and she was pleased to see he was shaking slightly as he wrote. She flicked the switch to make the vibrations more intense and was gratified to see the quill jerk across the page.

“Now little one, are you making a mess? Do we need to start again?” She barely managed to keep the humour out of her voice as he whimpered.

“No Mistress, please don’t start again.” The words came out in a rush as he wrote his lines and switched hands again, obviously nearing the end of his patience for teasing. She was going to make him beg. She was going to get him to that point. She was already beginning to feel the build up of her own arousal in knowing that she was completely in control of his pleasure and she knew that the teasing was better for her and almost guaranteed her pleasure, even if she didn’t have the next part of her plan in place. She changed the pattern of the pulsations again and was thankful to hear his long, low groan. This had been her favourite pattern when she had used her own similar device. Sometimes it was funny to her how remarkably similar they were in their pleasure. She wandered behind him to look over his shoulder and saw how messy his words were getting.

At the beginning, the difference between his left and right hands was almost non-existent. Now it was noticeably clear that, for the most part, his right hand was dominant. The writing was still getting messier with his right hand though, in spite of his usual dominance and obsession with tidiness. She changed the strength of the vibrations and he flinched, practically trembling as she watched him. He hissed through his teeth and kept writing. Once again, she waited until he had written a few lines before she cast a second charm to lengthen the butt plug. Now it was closer in size to a dildo, remarkably similar to the size of the strap on she had used just a few days ago.

“Please Mistress…have I…have I written enough?” He wriggled on his seat, looking at her with an expression of desperate longing and, if she had already changed the setting to the final one, she would have agreed that he had but there was still one more setting to change to and she was desperate to try it out on him, especially in the chastity device and impotent as he was.

“Five more lines for me, little one. If you can write five more lines, with whichever hand you like, then you shall have written enough. And if they are nice and neat then you may even get something special afterwards.” She smiled and watched as he rolled his fingers, making the knuckles of his right hand click as he picked the quill up again and placed it to the parchment. He had started on his downward stroke for the first letter of the sentence when she adjusted the device in her pocket one last time.

Now, there was no pattern to the vibrations. Sometimes long and slow, sometimes faster and short buzzes, sometimes a pulse. He gasped on each change, the words blurring together and becoming messier and messier as he wrote quickly, each change making the letters in his words become more of a mess. He was gasping by the time he finished.

“Please Mistress, I’ve finished my lines. Please Mistress…” He trailed off as the vibrations changed again and he began to leak a violent amount of precum, still trapped as he was in the chastity device. Hermione smirked at him and perched herself on the edge of the teacher’s desk she had transfigured from his bed.

“Come here little sissy. Come kneel in front of your Mistress.” She spread her legs, the transfigured teacher’s robes parting and revealing her stocking-clad legs and her unclad dripping wet pussy.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens at a Speed Dating night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it is a plot driven chapter but there is a little implied smut...
> 
> Love you all! Every single one of you is wonderful and amazing... <3

Hermione stood outside the Leaky Cauldron and took a deep breath. Her mind wandered to the man she had spent the night with and she swore under her breath. Better to think of nothing than to think of him. She had known that being attached to him, beginning the dance of Dominatrix and Submissive with him, was a dangerous game to play. She had been half in love with him since her second year when she had seen his magical power for the first time as he squared off against Gilderoy Lockhart. When he had called her the first time, she had been shocked. When he had called and asked her to be his Mistress, she had nearly screamed down the phone that she would be anything he wanted her to be.

She should have said no.

After the first time he had insisted on giving her an orgasm before taking his own pleasure, she should have refused to see him again. After the first time he had made her beg him to stop, she should have walked away and never looked back. After the first time he had made her pass out from pleasure, she should have run.

She should have refused everything. That, after all, was why she was now here, standing outside the Leaky Cauldron, steeling herself for Singles Night. Her boys had told her she should not be alone all the time and so, here she was. She pushed the door open and blinked twice at the strangely bright, unnatural lighting. Everything was tinted pink and looked vaguely like Umbridge’s office had during her reign of terror at Hogwarts. It was hideous and explained why the pub was much quieter than usual. A group of males sat away from the bar, all appearing rather awkward and nervous, their eyes flicking to a group of females perched around the bar.

Hermione frowned at herself, realising that all the women were dressed up in glamorous outfits and she had arrived in a pair of smart black trousers and a pale gold blouse. The same sort of outfit she would have worn to meet Harry and Ron for drinks. She was comfortable but maybe that was not the point of tonight. That was probably what all the lonely losers did. Dress comfortably and assume someone would accept her for who she was. She moved towards the bar, relaxing her features as she ordered her drink, a Rhubarb and Star Anise Mocktail that she had preferred for many years after finding that alcohol was not a sensible solution for her problems. She took a small sip of her drink and decided to take a seat away from the other women. She wondered if perhaps, if she sat alone, more men would be likely to approach her.

***

“…and that is precisely why there are so many uses of the Petrificus Totalus jinx that are resulting in people dying; like I said, it is all to do with the Rotfang Conspiracy!” The young man in front of her was practically bouncing in his chair as he waved his arms madly. As far as she was aware, and with two friends in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement she was fairly up to date on interesting cases, only one person had been killed by a Petrificus Totalus jinx, and that was an older man who had fallen badly and hit his head on the fireplace, cracking his skull and causing him to bleed out. A soft ping from the bar signalled that the man in front of her was to move on and she breathed a sigh of relief as, with a gesture of resignation, he moved on to the pretty blonde on her right. She tapped her glass, a gesture for it to be refilled, and waited for the next lunatic to sit opposite her. She took a sip of her drink and nearly choked on it when her next partner turned out to be Severus Snape.

“Miss Granger…” His voice washed over her and left warm trails of sensation on her skin as it always did.

“Prof – Mr Snape.” She stumbled slightly on the honorific but he seemed content to ignore it.

“Severus.” He nodded slightly in acknowledgment and she blushed as she tried to remember her own name in the face of being given his blessing.

“Then you must call me Hermione, Severus.”

“Hermione. Having any luck so far?” He was polite, mostly cool and aloof, but she noticed the way his eyes flared with interest when she said his name.

“Not particularly. Yourself?” Hermione struggled to find something to talk to him about and felt like she was floundering completely. She knew so much about this man and he knew next to nothing about her.

“Let me think…three women who want to show me that Lily was nothing special, two that think I just need to have a good shag and two former students that sat in silence staring at me in horror. And now you.” The amusement in his voice was obvious and Hermione could not help but giggle. She covered her mouth with her hand as she always had and leaned back in her chair, relaxing fully for the first time that night.

“Well, I have had two men who told me that I don’t look like an Ice Princess, three who have waffled on about their work in the Ministry and two who have told me that they always wanted to take me into an alcove at Hogwarts. One of whom left Hogwarts my third year. So that isn’t creepy at all.” Hermione’s eyes twinkled at him and he laughed.

“Why don’t you tell me what you have been up to then, Hermione? I wonder, what has the brains of the Golden Trio been up to?” Severus waved his hand at her and she smiled happily. He really was remarkably sweet when he wanted to be.

“I currently run the Department for the Advancement of Non-Human Magical Entities. I deal with Werewolves, Vampires, Goblins and House Elves. Mostly in problem solving work and general inheritance disputes to be honest. It’s probably as dull as it sounds actually…” She trailed off, conscious of potentially saying too much and boring him.

“What do you do for fun, Hermione?” His voice had turned smoky, the voice she privately referred to as his bedroom voice and she realised that, somehow, someway, he found her attractive even when she was herself.

“Oh, well, I am rather boring I’m afraid. I like to read, as I’m sure you remember, and I watch the occasional film…” She blushed lightly and was glad her Occlumency shields held as she felt his mind caress hers. She pushed him away gently and he smirked at her.

“I’d apologise but we both know I’d be being disingenuous.” Severus’s smirk grew into a wider smile as she laughed and shook her head.

“You could have asked more probing questions rather than probing my mind, Severus.” Hermione frowned lightly, showing her displeasure but not enough to censure him completely.

“I could. But probing you is so much more fun.” His eyes widened as he realised what he had said and she could not help but laugh at the look of mortification on his face.

“Would you like to rephrase that Severus?” Her eyes sparkled with devilment.

“Or perhaps, Severus, you’d like to probe me…?”


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Or perhaps, Severus, you'd like to probe me...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. PLEASE don't hate me.
> 
> Just remember that Hermione knows that Severus is her good little sissy bitch but Severus has NO IDEA that Hermione is his Mistress...

She took him to her flat. They had left together, his eyes dark and the blood pounding in her veins. He had placed a hand on her arm and, without giving him a moment to think of the consequences, she spun them both away and appeared immediately in the hallway outside her apartment. His arms slid around her waist and he nuzzled his face against her hair. She whimpered slightly at the feel of him against her and fumbled with the keys. She swore softly under her breath and waved her hand, wandlessly unlocking the door, tidying the apartment and freshening the air so that it did not smell of the last meal she had eaten there, the poached eggs she had had for breakfast. She pushed the door open and he followed her in, begrudgingly relinquishing her waist as she stepped through. She wavered slightly. It had been a long time since she had had sex with someone that was not her client. She flicked the lights on and turned to look at him.

“Would you like a drink, Severus?” That was not what she had intended to say but it was what came out of her mouth and she silently cursed her nerves.

“Nervous, Miss Granger?” His voice was back to the smokiness from the bar and she felt all her nerves dissipate. She knew this man, even if he did not know her. She stepped towards him and pressed herself against him.

“I find…not at all Severus…” She lifted herself onto her toes, mentally cursing that she had chosen not to wear heels and placed her lips on his. He groaned deeply and slid his arms around her waist, pressing her against him. She wobbled slightly in his arms as one hand stroked from her waist to cup her buttocks. He lifted her against him and she felt the bulge of his cock rub against her. She whimpered slightly and he growled against her lips, squeezing her arse as he turned her around and pressed her against the wall. She bit his bottom lip and he swatted her behind, making her gasp. He took advantage of her lips parting to plunge his tongue in her mouth, tasting her with a moan. She had never known him to be so dominant and it put her on the back foot slightly. She pulled away with a moan, gasping for breath as she looked up at him.

“Bedroom?” She was breathless and, as his eyes darkened dangerously, more turned on than she had been in a long time.

“Why? Never done it against a wall?” His eyes glittered and he roughly undid her trousers, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss as he slid his fingers into her wet folds, rubbing slowly in a complete departure from the roughness of the kiss and the insistence of his tongue. He growled against her and she felt a charm against her skin as he lifted her against the wall, pinning her against it. The charm stuck her to the wall, unable to move her core but with her hands and legs still free to wrap around him.

With a deeper growl, he pushed her trousers down over her hips and down to her knees, letting them fall to the ground where he kicked them aside. Her hands went to the back of his head as he bit her lower lip, his hand still slowly stroking her labia and not touching her right where she wanted it. She was on edge, desperate for him to touch her where she needed it, and he seemed to know it if his chuckle was anything to go by. She whimpered, trying desperately to wriggle against his fingers and finding out exactly what the charm was for. No matter what she did she could not move the part of her body that needed the friction the most. She bit his bottom lip and he hissed angrily, his other hand ripping the blouse she wore open, sending the buttons skittering over the floor. With a wandless and wordless charm, he vanished the blouse and her underwear, leaving her completely naked to his gaze. Not that he was looking at her. He pulled away from her mouth and opened his eyes, dark irises glittering as he looked at her dismissively. She opened her mouth to say something and cried out as his fingers finally plunged deep inside her tight pussy.

He bent his head, latching on to her breast, biting and nipping and sucking everywhere but her nipple. His fingers stayed still inside her and she squeezed around them, trying to get him to move but that seemed only to anger him as he bit harder, finally taking her nipple into his mouth and biting down, sucking hard as she moaned, his free hand pinching and twisting her other hard nipple. Still his fingers stayed still in her pussy, no friction on her clit, nothing to give her any semblance of relief.

He switched his mouth to suckle her other nipple and she whimpered desperately, begging for him to move, to do anything. A slight twitch in the fingers in her pussy made her moan and that seemed to break something inside him. His fingers began to move, rubbing unerringly against her g-spot, her clit pulsing as he rubbed it gently, slowly, teasing it until it hardened and swelled. She moaned again, her throat rough as she tried to make sense of what was happening.

“Please, Severus, fuck me. I want you inside me.” She had never begged him before. She had never needed to. She was not expecting the growl that came from his throat, or the fact it would anger him enough to slide a third finger inside her, stretching her a little too much, a little too wide to be comfortable in the position he had her pinned. He bit down on her nipple, pinching her previously abused nipple, and twisting it tight, making her eyes water.

He let go of her nipple with a growl and slid the hand down her body, pinching and twisting her clit between two fingers, stroking it hard as she clamped around his fingers. Her orgasm rocked through her and she screamed her completion. He continued to pound his fingers inside her, drawing out her orgasm and pushing her over the edge a second time before he pulled his fingers out, wiping them distastefully on his trousers. She shook as the aftershocks of her orgasm pounded through her and was unable to catch herself as he removed the charm that held her in place, falling to the ground in a pile of shaking flesh and sensation.

“That should hold you over. Maybe you won’t be quite so…uptight next time you go out to find yourself a quick and easy fuck.” The venom in his voice rocked her to the core and she raised wet eyes to his, watching in horror as he stormed out, slamming the door behind him, and leaving her to cry on the floor.

_Where had that come from? Where had that Severus come from? Where had her Severus gone?_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Severus like this? A short explanation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all!
> 
> This is a direct follow on from last week's chapter. I'd also like to add that this is a situation I have actually been through and it is HORRIBLE to have to deal with the fall out...which is why the next chapter comes a little away from the HGSS of the rest... <3

Severus stood in the shower and screamed. He enjoyed the echo of his screaming and was glad that he had multiple layers of Silencing spells so that no one outside of the room could hear it. He screamed again, an unintelligible sound born of frustration and anger and self-hatred. What had possessed him? Was he so desperate for affection…?

And that was the problem wasn’t it? He was genuinely so desperate for affection that he would take a stranger…except she wasn’t a stranger. Severus groaned and let his head drop to his arm where it was propped against the wall of the shower. The water cascaded down his back, the heat stinging his skin in a way that was both pleasure and pain.

“What the hell is wrong with you? You could have had any of those women and you chose Granger.” He uttered her name like a curse, the venom almost tangible.

He knew the reason though. It was her eyes. The whiskey tinted eyes that sparkled at him from Granger’s visage reminded him too much of his Mistress. Her hair was a fairly close approximation of his Mistress’s hair too, though it was definitely more voluminous. Severus groaned again and looked down at his flaccid manhood.

That hadn’t assuaged his feelings of guilt at all. The fact that as soon as he had entered her home, kissed her, felt her grinding against him, he had gone soft, unable to perform, impotent.

He was angry with himself but, more than that, he felt guilty. Guilty that he had even considered cheating on his Mistress.

He wanted to beg her to come see him. Tonight, if she would. But the weekends were her own. That had been his promise to her. He would never ask for her on the weekends because she had plans, other clients, other submissives. Or perhaps she went home to her husband and 2.5 children and spent the days and nights as “Mummy”.

His cock twitched as he thought about his Mistress and he growled low in his throat. His hand gripped the base of his cock as he tried to stave off the burgeoning erection. He had promised his Mistress that he would never find release without her. 

He groaned at the image of his Mistress again. The image shifted to the image of Miss Granger as she came apart under his fingers and he whimpered, his cock straining against where he gripped it. He desperately wanted to stop feeling this way but it was too much, too good. He shuddered, his cum spraying against the wall of the shower as the tears fell from his eyes.

He hadn’t even needed to stroke himself. Humiliated, he wept as he watched his seed slide down the walls and into the plughole, taking his dignity with it.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is visiting with another of her clients but her mind still drifts to Severus Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, welcome to another week! I hope you are all well.
> 
> So, just a quick update (sorry to get personal) - I am currently homeless and have been for a while. With COVID-19, I have been put into a caravan in a caravan park here in the UK. Due to the park opening three weeks ago, it is too busy for me to stay here and so, as of Thursday, I have to leave here. I don't know where I am going or whether I will have any internet access there. I will be doing my absolute best to find a way of connecting but there MAY be a delay in updates, for which I am very sorry. It will be easier after the 11th because I will have the money to pay for things so I can access the internet...
> 
> Hopefully I will be around as normal but I am making no promises...

Hermione had picked herself up after the disaster with Severus and showered, crying as she cleaned the scent of him off of her skin. She had slept fitfully and had been thankful that she had another session to look forward to. One where she was definitely fully in control. One where the emotional attachment was minimal. She entered the house wards and smiled to herself. She could feel the anticipation. They were waiting for her. She headed straight for the lounge and walked in to find her clients in a compromising position.

“Really? That’s what you want? That tiny little cock is what you want? It’s pathetic.” Her voice took on the growl she had perfected for this couple and the male’s head whipped towards her as she dropped her outer robes to the floor, her exceedingly large strap-on bouncing in front of their eyes. The female moaned and pulled away from the male and laughed softly.

“I couldn’t even feel it inside me. You’re right, it is pathetic Mistress.” Astoria Malfoy used Incarcerous on her husband and Hermione smirked as the ropes tied him to the chair where he would sit watching her fuck Astoria until she screamed.

“On the sofa, filthy girl. Assume the position you were in before…let’s see if I can make you feel something.” She grabbed the base of the strap on and slid it through the juices of the other woman. This part of her job was the easiest because it was the easiest to fake. Astoria moaned and spoke and Hermione realised she was getting into her own head again.

“Please Mistress, fuck me, show me what I’ve been missing. Show me what he can’t. Make me scream. Put your giant dick inside me.” Hermione slid inside in one movement, surprised and yet not that Astoria could take this strap on. It was, after all, her favourite. Ten and a half inches long, a good three inches round, stretching her tight cunt walls as she took the full length, the veins of the silicone phallus rubbing inside her, against her g-spot.

“Oh yes, look how your greedy cunt takes it. Look how much you want something that really stretches you, something you can really feel. Who wants a baby dick like your husbands? He’s not even worth bothering with.” Hermione slipped into the role as easy as breathing and she was glad of it. She could say and do these things in her sleep. She heard Draco begin to whimper and realised she was neglecting her other little sissy.

“Look at how well she takes my cock. Look at how well she fucks me. Why on Earth would she need something as pathetic as you? Your cock is more like another little clit. I’d be surprised if her clit were not bigger than your cock right now.” Hermione cast a wandless, wordless engorgio on Astoria’s clitoris. It would only cause it to swell a little but would make it feel enormous to Astoria. Perfect for the next part of their roleplay.

“Oh Mistress that feels so fucking good! Why can’t my husband have a proper cock like you?” Astoria wriggled slightly, lifting her hips, and waiting for Hermione’s next, thankfully predictable, move.

“Come here little man. I’m sure you know how to suck a cock. A little faggot like you must know exactly how to do it. I want you underneath your wife, sucking her clit like you suck your boyfriend’s cock. Taste her cum as she gets fucked by a real cock.” Draco moved quickly, lying underneath Astoria on the couch, and licking her clit, sucking on the engorged pearl as Astoria whimpered and moaned. It looked like this would be a short session today if Hermione was reading the situation correctly. It was frustrating. She needed to tell Draco he was a worthless, useless boyfriend a bit more, just to get the anger out of her system. She started to thrust harder, feeling the silicone balls hit his chin as she thrust deeper into Astoria.

“Hmm, I wonder if your little faggot husband wants to know what it is like to be fucked by a real cock too? What do we think Baby cakes?” This was new for them both but she had a sudden thought that it might be fun to have Draco fucked with a duplicate of the toy she had used in the past on Severus. She waved a hand negligently and copied the item in her bag, reaching out to catch the copy as it flew through the air. She coated it liberally in lubricant and smirked.

“Yes Mistress, fuck him. Show him how it feels to get fucked by something real.” Hermione caught Draco’s eyes and briefly brushed against his Occlumency shields. He sent only one word to her and she smirked. She had known this was a marriage of convenience. Astoria, she already knew, was polysexual at the very least, if not pansexual. Draco, it now turned out, was very much _gay_. She reached down to find his arsehole already coated liberally with lubricant and she raised an eyebrow. Draco blinked once before lifting his legs, spreading his legs wide to present himself to her.

“Oh such a good boy! Little faggot knows exactly how to take cock doesn’t he?” Hermione slid the phallus into his waiting arsehole, using a mild sticking charm to make it stay in place. Thank goodness for vibrating dildos that don’t need any work on her part. She used her magic to choose the randomization setting and waited.

“Please Mistress, don’t stop fucking me. Please Mistress, I want you pounding my greedy cunt while he sucks my swollen clit.” Astoria begged Hermione beautifully and, with a gentle slap to her arse cheek, Hermione began to move inside her again, slowly building her up as Draco moaned and wriggled, licking and sucking on her clit, the dildo in his arse vibrating and rubbing against his prostate. He moaned against Astoria’s clitoris and the girl bucked and writhed, coming apart at the seams as she screamed. Hermione continued to pound into Astoria.

The strap on she wore was magically connected to Draco’s own cock and, when he came, so would the silicone phallus, filling Astoria with Draco’s seed and, hopefully, getting her pregnant so that Hermione would not need to continue the charade of seeing the younger Malfoy couple.

Draco began to moan and whimper louder as the dildo in his arse continued to pleasure him. Hopefully, it would not take much longer. Hermione was not enjoying their session today, still to agitated from her evening with Severus. Hermione slammed her hips over and over into Astoria’s stretched and abused pussy, fucking harder and deeper as Draco’s hips rolled, pistoning against the dildo in his arse as he moaned low and deep, a word that seemed like a name, familiar but just out of reach of her ears. She felt the shaft pulse and twitch inside Astoria and held her hips steady, ensuring that the cum painted her insides and filled her up.

“Oh…fuck…I can feel you filling me up. Oh fuck…oh it feels so good. Oh Merlin…” Hermione barely registered the words as Astoria came again underneath her. Hermione cast a silent fertility charm. If Astoria got pregnant, Hermione could finally stop sleeping with Draco’s wife and would no longer have to focus on separating both Malfoy males in her head.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first session after that speed dating night, Hermione is worried about Severus. What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely, wonderful, beautiful readers. I have wifi, I have somewhere to stay and HOPEFULLY in a couple of weeks I will have a fully permanent address. So yay for that!
> 
> Now, just an extra warning: This was a very ANGRY chapter...and a hard one to write...so please be gentle with my sad butt...

She was dreading her session tonight. It was the first session with Severus since their disastrous Saturday night. The night when she had seen the hatred and hurt of a man she had grown to love. The night that she had shivered in a cold shower that alternately burned her skin as she wept, unwilling and unable to stand in the shower to turn the heat on. Her legs had collapsed underneath her and she had just wept, ignoring the world. Now, she was back to the little flat above the Apothecary, settling herself behind her Occlumency walls and hoping that they were strong enough to withstand the vitriol she was sure she was about to receive from Severus.

She walked into the room and stared. Her jaw dropped and she didn’t know what to say or do. Severus was, for the first time since their sessions began, completely naked and suspended from the ceiling by ropes tied to his wrist. His legs were spread and she could see the faint sheen of lubrication around his hole. Her eyes widened as she noticed her table and the tools he had set up.

“What is going on here Princess?” The question, and the nickname, slipped out unwittingly and he shivered slightly as he remained silent. She walked around him to stand in front of him. He was being disobedient but she didn’t think that was what this was about.

“Mistress, I am unworthy of the names you give me. I broke the rules. I spent Saturday night searching for someone to assuage the feelings I have been feeling. I thought letting a beautiful young woman take me home would make me feel better. I left with a young woman. I gave her pleasure. I…I refused to take my own pleasure with her but…I don’t know who I took my pleasure to later. You or her. Mistress, I have been an unfaithful bastard submissive and I deserve to be punished. I want to be punished. If you will continue to be my Mistress, I promise I will take my punishment.” Hermione looked at him, not sure how to react. She took a breath, falling into the Mistress persona she had built and raising an eyebrow at him in question.

“And why do you think you deserve to be punished, Princess? You gave her pleasure. You took your own alone. Why should I punish you for that?” Hermione tried to get him to look at her, dropping the glamour silently but he was too ashamed of himself to accept what she was offering him.

“I am faithful to you Mistress, I swear. If you will not punish me then I shall punish myself.” His fingers flexed against the ropes and she realised in horror that he had suppressed her magic, making it impossible to stop what happened next. He waved his hand, the floggers, cat o’ nine tails and paddles from the table floating into the air and heading towards him. He braced himself and she knew true horror then as the cat o’ nine tails flicked against his skin, opening up new wounds over old scars. Rivulets of blood trailed over his skin as he continued whipping himself wandlessly with the cat o’ nine tails. A resounding crack across his buttocks made her realise that the paddle had also begun moving. He remained silent as the echoes of slaps and whips and cracks began to reach their crescendo. She could see the tears running down his face but could do nothing to stop him. His magic held her in place, making her watch the sick and twisted game he was playing, punishing himself for an imagined slight. He pulled against the ropes on his wrists, the skin turning red and burning and she began to weep, silently and softly.

A swish crack sounded and her eyes whipped in horror to the cane that was now leaving lines of red across his already pink and abused arse. She turned away, hiding her eyes in her hands. She couldn’t bear to watch him hurting himself like this. Not when she knew the truth; that he had never cheated on her because the other person had been her. She hated this moment, she hated it more than anything else she had ever done or been through. She realised the room was silent, nothing but her tears and his gasping, struggling breaths echoing. She replaced her glamour, his magic now letting her go and she looked at him, knowing he was unconscious.

Severus Snape was a broken man, his back scarred and split open, his eyes swollen closed. He hung limply from the ropes holding his arms above his head, silent, bruised, and broken. With tears streaming down her face, Hermione set to work looking after her submissive and healing her own breaking heart.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of the aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than I'd like but a lot has happened in the last week and my writing is suffering as a result. I think I have managed to get my head sorted a bit more now so next weeks chapter should be longer, better written and not quite so...bland.
> 
> Love you all, and thank you for sticking with me <3

She sliced the rope with a severing charm, catching a weightless charm on him so that he didn’t collapse on the ground and so that she could lift him. She levitated his body, an undignified feat she thought she would never have to perform, especially not on him. She moved him into the shower room and glared at the shower in dismay. Her magic was feeling shaky at best but it would have to do. Feeling the last her reserves draining away rapidly, she transfigured the shower into a deep sunken of bath, reminiscent of the prefect’s baths at Hogwarts. With a soft smile, she stripped him completely naked and removed her own robes. He was a very handsome man really; wiry but muscled, with a nipped in waist that belied his masculinity.

She lowered herself into the water and used a modified summoning charm to lower his naked body into the bath with her. She stroked her hands over his back, singing his own healing spell to him softly. She felt the wounds he had caused closing and sighed with relief. He had too many scars from before, too many from the First War when he had to prove himself worthy, too many from between the Wars when he had punished himself for Lily’s death, too many from the Second War at the hands of an insane Tom Riddle. He even had some that came from his childhood, from boys that should never have been allowed to graduate, from a father who didn’t care…

He was too scarred and she was damned if she was going to let him gain more scars because of her neglect. The only scar he currently had from one of their sessions was one from near the beginning. She hummed softly, gently cleaning off the grime and blood he had accumulated from his punishment session, as she remembered the scar that she had given him.

_Their session had been heated, vicious, passionate. He had answered back to her, playing the part of the bratty submissive. It was a role she had always loathed and one she had requested he never perform again, after the session was concluded. Still, she had bitten his skin, piercing it with her teeth. A small tear, that’s all it had been. Somehow, he had let it heal the Muggle way. When she saw him the following week, the promise of behaving himself now on his lips and easily extracted, he had shown her the scar, an almost perfect teardrop on the back of his neck. She had apologised, expecting his ire, and instead he had told her he liked it and it would remind him of what he had done wrong. She had cried that night, with him in her arms, and he had slept through it, never knowing that she wept for him, for all he had been through._

He stirred in her arms as she continued to heal and clean him and she hastily reapplied the glamour she had let slip. He awoke fully and she slowly stroked his back with her hands.

“My little love, you need to listen to me. Do not look at me. I need you to listen carefully. You did nothing wrong. I know you feel like you did, so we need to work through this. From what I understand, you feel guilty for making someone happy. Do you understand how that sounds?” He nodded and mumbled something that she didn’t hear properly. She asked him to repeat himself and he sighed, closing his eyes, before he spoke softly again.

“The only person I want to make happy is you.”


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter is short and...it took a long time for me to be happy with it. PLUS I now have a flat with carpets and furniture...LOL...I have been busy busy but now...here is a chapter for you all...
> 
> Love you guys!

His words had rocked her to her very core and she had blinked at him, thoroughly surprised by his admission. She hadn’t known what to do or say and he had lowered his eyes from hers, sadly sighing.

“Why do you sigh so, little love? What is in your heart that burdens you so?” Hermione spoke softly and she hoped that her smile was reflected in her voice as he still refused to look at her.

“It is foolish, my Mistress, to believe that…” He trailed off, his voice small and she felt her heart break for him. Who was this man, so broken and bereft, that his voice was impotent? Who was he, that his heart and soul cried out to hers, cried out for solace, for passion, for a chance to find him and heal him?

“You are many things, but a fool is not one of them Severus Snape. No person, male or female, dominant or submissive, friend or foe, should ever call you a fool. And you should never give someone permission to agree with your opinion of yourself when it is this low. You should be your staunchest ally, _not_ your greatest abuser. Remember that.” She hoped he would continue his thoughts while she softly stroked his hair, letting the fine black locks glide through her fingers softly.

“I know, my Mistress, that I will never be enough for you. But I want it known that you are all I could ever want. I was wrong to seek solace in the arms, or body, of another.” Hermione smiled sadly at the top of his head and then grasped his chin lightly. She leaned towards him and placed a sweet, gentle kiss on his lips. She teased his lips gently and he whimpered as her tongue stroked against his lips, tracing them before she nipped his lips and he gasped, his lips parting beneath hers as she coaxed a reaction from him. She stroked her tongue over his lips and into his mouth, moaning against him as he pulled her against his body, his member hardening against her thigh. She smiled against his mouth as he rubbed himself against her. She pulled away slightly, smiling at him. 

“When I am with you, little love, you are all I need.” She smiled at him and he closed his eyes, a soft smile gracing his features. She kissed his forehead and stroked his hair back from his face. He smiled again and she felt herself relax. They were ok. They were going to be ok. He was happy, he was safe, his heart was healing. Her heart was still breaking as she realised he was falling for her persona and would never truly love her. She could never reveal herself to him. She could never do that, not after tonight, not after his confession. He was too angry, too bitter, still twisted from the past It would only serve to remind him that he could not trust anyone. No, better that she keep this secret and slowly pull away from him. She snuggled closer gently and was beginning to fall asleep when he spoke again, his voice a mere whisper in the still room. 

“Then stay. Always.” 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those reading for SSHG, this is NOT that. This is the start of potentially two or three (not sure yet) chapters of Lumione...I love you all...I hope this chapter isn't too disappointing for you guys.

She had said nothing, choosing instead to be weak and walk away the next morning. She hated herself for it and wished she could have walked back as soon as she had left him but he seemed to understand it was not a rejection of him that made her refuse to answer. He had kissed her softly the next morning and allowed her use of his shower. She had a standing appointment with another client the next day and it was one that she was hoping would be the last. Or at the very least, one of the last.

She stood in front of the strange old house, a house that was home to the one man she had assumed would never be interested in her services. Especially when he had found out, through her own admission, that she was not a Pureblood, but Muggleborn. Why should a man such as he prostrate himself in front of a mere Muggleborn, a Mudblood? Whatever his reasons, he kept her in his employ, as it were.

His request this week was a classic, one that she had performed a few times for various other clientele. Not for him though. It was new for him. She applied her glamour and, without warning or signal that he was ready, she entered the premises, announcing her presence loudly as she applied Anti-Apparition wards to the house.

“Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, we know you are here. Come out with your hands up!” The door slammed behind her and she resisted the urge to turn around. She knew it was all for effect anyway. He would walk out from the kitchen, as he always…

“I am unarmed!” He walked into the lounge where she stood, her hands on her hips from being kept waiting, her navy blue pumps tapping against the wooden floor. His hands were above his head, his eyes darting around, ostensibly looking for an escape route but, truly, just confirming that she was alone. She had once cast a Gemini spell in order to create a second version of herself for this particular roleplay but he had balked at the idea and refused to continue their session. He had claimed it was because he felt uncomfortable around two people but she rather believed he felt inadequate.

Lucius Malfoy was, as he had always been, a tall, slender man. Now nearing his fifties, he was, she had found, less muscular with age and often wore a corset underneath his clothes to keep himself looking trim. She found him attractive, in a brightly glowing way that she did not truly understand. There was something bright and shiny about him that drew her in, far more than his son ever had.

“Mr Malfoy, you are being arrested on suspicion of owning elicit Dark Artifacts banned by the Ministry during the Post-War Terms of Ownership Treaty.” She stepped towards him, flicking out a pair of metal Muggle handcuffs. She moved behind him and grabbed one of his hands, pulling it down to fix the first bracelet around his wrist. She stroked her fingers over the pulse point of his slender wrist and smirked as she felt his pulse jump against her skin. She grasped his other hand, cuffing him completely and hearing him take a deep breath that shuddered through his lips. She smirked from behind him and waited, silently, for him to play the role he had always played so well.

“Is there any way I can pay a fine or…find some other recompense?” His voice was husky but did not drop low enough that she could not hear. He was, she noticed, more turned on than usual. This was always his favourite roleplay and obviously he had needed this session more than the last few times they had played together.

“What other recompense would you suggest Mister Malfoy?” She pressed her hips against his buttocks and her breasts against his back and he swallowed audibly. He spread his legs slightly and she almost giggled.

“Would you consider a chance to prove to you how sorry I am? Perhaps if I get on my knees and make it up to you?” _Oh._ So that was where his head was going…well she was not going to turn down a little self-indulgent worship from this man was she?


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Hermione have some fun...well, Hermione has some fun anyway...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Lumione chapter...there is ONE more after this before another little change of pace. This is smut all the way through, with New Year Love from me, your friendly neighbourhood smut fiend!

She stood in front of him, watching as his eyes drank her in. _Oh, he was in one of **those** sorts of moods. Fun._

“So, you are suggesting that you are going to pleasure me enough to make me forget your crimes? I think I’d like to see you try.” She moved behind him again, taking in the position of the handcuffs and trying to work out how she was going to make them work. The idea occurred to her and she smirked, a brief upward curl of her lips. Sometimes, she really was brilliant. She undid one of the cuffs, letting his hands drop to his sides.

“I am sure I can give you pleasure the like of which you have never felt before, Mistress.” His voice oozed confidence and she laughed softly. It would be fun to challenge him. She moved to stand in front of him again and laughed as, predictably, he reached for her immediately. She grabbed his wrists and clicked the second bracelet closed around his wrist. Now, his hands connected together in front of him, he was unable to use all the usual tools in his arsenal. He was very good with his hands, but she had only once gained her pleasure from his tongue. Now he was going to have to work a little harder and perhaps finally get his tongue inside her again. He put his arms over her head, resting them slightly awkwardly on her shoulders as if he were unused to such a position, which he obviously was. He slid a smile at her and leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers in a way that was more intimate than their usual sessions. Perhaps, if she had been more prepared, she would have told him again that he was not allowed to kiss her lips but the momentary lapse in judgement allowed him access to parts of her he had not touched before.

His lips trailed down her neck to the spot behind her ear and he nibbled and sucked lightly moving to where her shoulder met her neck. She held herself stiff as he nosed at her blouse, exposing a tiny bit more of her shoulder which he swiftly attacked with his lips and tongue. She closed her eyes for a split second and harnessed the spell attached to his cuffs, a spell that she had previously used on him when he had become too intense in his movements. The spell muted his magic. Unlike full suppression cuffs, which made it impossible for him to access his magic, her cuffs made it so that magic would tire him out. He had learned swiftly not to use too much magic when wearing them, usually only using simple spells like Conquasso or Praelino, both of which enhanced her pleasure, rather than causing it.

He chuckled against her neck and thrust his hips against her slightly, his still clothed cock already hard against her thigh. He moved his lips to the front of her throat and sucked gently, leaving a faint mark on her skin. His tongue traced to the edge of her blouse and she whimpered slightly as his clever mouth undid the first button, parting the fabric to expose the top of her breasts in her half-cup bra. He sighed as he watched her flesh prickle with the cold and her nipples began to peak obviously in the lace cups. He moved his hands from around her neck and slowly used his hands to undo the buttons of her blouse, his eyes wide and hungry as he stared at her body being revealed to him. She felt the first itchy disappointment as he used his hands and she struggled to remind herself that this was, as it always was, about him. His pleasure was more important than hers would ever be.

“Tell me Princess, tell me what you want.” His voice was husky and soft, and she smiled at him. For the first time, he was actually aware of her body’s reactions, not just his own.

“Use your mouth, not your hands…” Her voice was more growl, more animal than she had known it for a while, and he reacted as she had hoped. He whined, leaning forward to suckle where her neck joined her shoulder and then slowly lowered himself to his knees, trailing his mouth over her exposed skin between the buttons of her blouse. His tongue flicked out as he guided the buttons on her stomach through their holes and opened the rest of her shirt. He pressed his face into her skin, nibbling and licking, circling her belly button and drawing patterns on her skin. He nudged the fabric further apart and she chose that moment to help him, letting the blouse slide to the floor. He groaned as he saw her exposed flesh and she smiled with the feminine power of the attraction between them.

Lucius pulled back, licking his lips slightly as his eyes travelled her body. He knelt up higher on his knees and leaned forward, placing his lips against the lace of her bra as he began to nuzzle and suck the flesh exposed above the edge of her bra. His tongue dipped inside the fabric and she felt it down to her core as his tongue touched the edge of her nipple. He moaned against her and she whimpered, their voices echoing each other as he pushed the fabric of her bra down as quickly as he could. She knew she should help him, but her mind was too busy enjoying itself and loving the feel of him teasing her, whether it was intentional or just a lack of access. As the fabric exposed her nipple completely to his mouth, he groaned, and in a move that she should have expected, engulfed her nipple and areola completely in his mouth, circling and flicking and licking her skin as if he were a starving man and she the only sustenance he could have. He groaned and she felt it down to her toes, curling inside her shoes as she shivered in reaction. The vibration of his tongue against her nipple made her subconsciously roll her hips and he moved his hand to give her something to rub against. She whimpered and rolled her hips again and he seemed to understand what she was saying without her actually saying anything.

He moved away, turning her skirt so that the zip was no longer at the side of her hip and was in front of her mound. He leaned forward, his face pressed against her through the material of her skirt and she whimpered, his nose brushing against her mound. Though his was _not_ her favourite nose, it was still very good for grinding against, as she demonstrated now. He moved slightly and she whimpered in frustration as she tried to find something to grind against. His teeth nipped her stomach before he lowered the zip on her skirt with his teeth. She was thankful she had chosen to vanish her underwear before entering the house as he brushed against her bare mound. She moaned as the skirt pooled around her feet and he inhaled deeply, reacting to the scent of her with a sigh. She thrust against his face and his tongue slipped out to taste the moisture on her folds. Their moans melded together in the air of the room and she shuddered against him as he spoke softly from between her thighs.

“I want you lying on the fainting couch. Let’s see if we can’t use it for the best reason of all hmm?” He held his hands up to her and, with a presence of mind she wasn’t expecting, she managed to undo one bracelet. He stood and bent slightly, lifting her in his arms and carrying her to the deep blue velvet fainting couch in the corner of the room. He laid her down gently, propping her head up with a soft cushion on the raised back of the sofa, her legs along the seat, slightly spread for him. The sofa was sumptuously soft and felt luxurious against her back. She shifted slightly as he stared at her, the handcuffs on his wrist hanging loosely as he stared at her. She nearly whimpered, ready to beg him for his mouth where she needed it most until he held his hands together and she cast the spell to re-capture him, hearing the satisfying click of the lock. He smiled mildly and dropped to his knees, leaning in to kiss her thighs.

He kissed upwards, his tongue and lips trailing over her flesh just inches from where she desperately wanted him to be. He nipped her thighs, knowing it would cause her legs to fall apart, as it always had, and she did not disappoint him, moaning as he leaned forward, his tongue circling the top of her slit without dipping into her folds. She whimpered, spreading her legs further and he laughed softly, the exhalation of air across her wet flesh making her moan again. He leaned in closer, his tongue swiping across her flesh and she bucked, rubbing against his face.

“So responsive to me. Merlin, you are incredible.” His voice was quiet against her skin and she hummed softly. He dove into her folds, his tongue lapping at the juices he found there, sliding over the slick skin and tasting every drop as he hummed against her. She heard him mutter a word as he moved closer to her clit and she whimpered as his mouth closed around her, his tongue vibrating against her heavily as the spell took effect. He slid his tongue in circles around her, shifting to move his hands closer to her. A silent spell coated his hands with lubricant as he slid his fingers over her, wetting them completely as he slid first one, and then two fingers deep inside her clenching cunt. She bucked, raising her hips and felt him smile against her as his hand moved underneath her to circle her arsehole as the vibration against her clit relaxed her and opened her body up. A single finger played with her puckered hole and she moaned as the fingers inside her pussy began to vibrate at a different rate to his tongue. Her hips thrust upwards and he twitched his fingers inside her, rubbing against her g-spot. She moaned again as the finger playing with her arsehole slid inside the tight ring of muscle, rubbing inside her, the combinations of vibrations making her thrust up harder and faster.

Her hands moved, first to brush against his hair as encouragement and then, as she felt herself getting closer, she began to play with her nipples, pinching hard at them as his fingers began to pump inside both her holes, his mouth still on her clit, suckling harder and harder until, with a scream louder than any she had ever given him before, she came, squirting her juices over his fingers and his chin, her breath panting between her lips and her body becoming lax. She wriggled against him as he continued to pump his fingers into her before he pulled away to look her in the eyes.

“Not fainted yet? Guess I will have to go again then…”


	20. Chapter Twenty

The fainting couch had definitely lived up to its name. Lucius had surpassed even her expectations and had managed to make her pass out completely, shuddering and screaming as his mouth explored her sex. He had been very smug about that when she finally came round, chuckling softly as her juices still stained his lips and chin. She smiled at him and released the cuffs still around his wrists, her head slightly fuzzy as he slid his arms underneath her and lifted her close to his body. He began to carry her towards the stairs to the bedrooms upstairs.

“I can release the suppression you know? You don’t have to carry me.” Hermione spoke softly and Lucius laughed, smiling down at her.

“Couldn’t I possibly just like the excuse to hold you a little longer?” She smiled back at him, resting her head on his shoulder, even though she knew that was perhaps too intimate for their usual sessions. This didn’t feel like their usual sessions though. Lucius was very rarely interested in her pleasure. He enjoyed her, of that she was sure, but her pleasure always felt to her like it was secondary to his own, an unusual thing but not unheard of in the submissive community.

She knew all the bedrooms in this particular home. There were three; the Master bedroom was out of bounds, the bed inside untouched since Narcissa had divorced Lucius after the War, the second bedroom was decorated in shades of greys and blue and was the bedroom she had seen the most of, and the third bedroom, the smallest of them all, was the one where Lucius played as a Little, where she became Mama and he was Lou…Something was different today though, something was off. He was heading towards the Master Bedroom. What was going on with him? Something was definitely strange. He shouldered the door open and her jaw dropped as the lights came on automatically and she saw the inside of the room for the first time.

It was painted in shades of sage green and brown, with dark wood floors and a wall of wardrobes. It gave the impression that she was being held in a cave. It was, in actual fact, stunning. She smiled at him and his grey eyes glittered, reminding her of a certain someone else that she did not want to think about when she was supposed to be focussed on a very strange acting Lucius Malfoy. He released her, letting her slide down his body until her feet touched the floor.

“Princess, Goddess, let me worship you. Let me make love to you.” She heard his words and raised her eyes to his, disbelief showing on her face. He bent his head and began to press soft kisses on her forehead and face. He captured her lips, his hands stroking her waist and hips, pulling her against him and groaning as he kissed her like a man possessed. She kissed him back, hungrily, desperately. She whimpered and then tasted salt on her lips. She pulled away, his eyes were damp and the salt she had tasted was the tracks of his tears.

“Lucius, what…?” Her words stuck in her throat and he looked nervous for a moment.

“Today is…was…would have been my anniversary and I have just been informed that Narcissa is to remarry. I have realised that I, too, must move on but I have never found one I could fall in love with like I did with Narcissa. Except…well, except you. It wouldn’t take much to fall in love with you. You are smart and beautiful, and you understand me. Would you, could you, is there any way you could ever consider…staying with me…always?” 

“Always?” Her eyes widened and she stared at him. When had her life become so complicated?


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise bonus update! LOL...I'm hoping to get this story finished fairly quickly now that I have some of my mojo back... It has been a rough few months and, also, my reason for starting this story has disappeared completely. Thankfully, I still have a reason to FINISH this story: every single one of you who has commented or kudosed this little piece of smut.

“The woman fucked me six ways from Sunday, Severus. She drove me insane with her lips and tongue and made me forget everything. She is…well, you know what she is like don’t you?” Lucius smirked at him and scrunched his eyes, a look that Severus likened to his own raised eyebrow. It meant the same thing after all.

“She is…more than I ever thought I would find, that is for sure. She understands me. I never expected to find that when you gave me her business card, Lucius. But love? With a woman paid to give you pleasure?” Severus aimed for derisive but knew he had missed the mark when Lucius’s eyes narrowed.

“Don’t tell me you have also found her company…more than stimulating Severus?” Lucius coolly smiled at Severus and Severus knew this was a trap. If he answered yes, he would be reminded of how much more Lucius had to offer. If he answered no, Lucius would call him a liar and make him out to be a fool. Severus chose to be honest, regardless of how he assumed Lucius would react.

“She is one of the most stimulating and incredible women I have ever had the pleasure to spend time with. She gives me freedom to feel and be and live around her. I find I am probably more taken with her than is perhaps normal practice. I offered to…I offered to keep her.” This comment was met, not with derision as he had expected, but with a sad smile from Lucius.

“As did I my friend, as did I. She...well, she didn’t say no, precisely, but she very definitely did not say yes. She…she would be a perfect foil for you my dear friend. She is lightness as she walks in the room, a bright spot in a man’s day. She lights up every room and…oh, blast, I have found myself quite smitten with the girl Severus. Though, I am sure her hair is not truly that shade of copper, and her eyes are not quite so golden, and her skin not quite so pale…” Lucius sighed and smiled sadly.

“Copper? Her hair is the colour of Firewhiskey, and her eyes are the colour of burned caramel and her skin is golden tanned and…Lucius, are you sure we are talking about the same girl? Perhaps, old friend, we can both be happy.” Severus let one of his rare smiles light up his face for just a moment until Lucius began to shake his head slowly.

“She wears a glamour of some sort Severus. Something clever I feel, which changes for each person. I only know because I have only ever spoken to her and yet her looks have changed. At the beginning she looked like a younger version of Narcissa. But as I began to regularly employ her services she started to look more like her own person. I am still not convinced that either of us have seen the real her. I feel scars sometimes. She has been through the War too, just like us old friend.” Lucius looked heartbroken at the idea of the woman he had come to care for being hurt in the War.

“I have felt them too. There is one, on her chest, that feels so familiar to me. It is like it is calling out to me every time I feel it, like she is someone I know, or should know.” Severus frowned and took a sip of the fine amber liquid in his glass, looking into the fireplace.

“Severus, I have had too much to drink to decide if what I am about to say is a good idea or not but…how would you feel about sharing the young lady? Perhaps she could choose one of us if she had both of us at the same time? Severus, I think I might be desperate to see her again and find out if I am just clinging to her because of this ridiculous thing with Narcissa finding someone else.”

“Lucius, are you sure that’s a good idea? For a start, do you usually fuck her? Or does that happen rarely?” Severus was quietly contemplative as he looked at his friend with new eyes. Perhaps Lucius deserved the happiness more, especially after what had happened with Narcissa.

“The first time I hired her was for a bit of fun Severus. And then I found out all the things she could do and would do, all the things that Narcissa had always told me were distasteful…we have had sex a dozen times probably, since the beginning of our dalliances. Have you…not Severus?” Lucius’s voice held censure, not mockery, and Severus was pleasantly surprised, though he wasn’t sure he would feel the same way after he answered the question.

“Once. At the beginning. It was hard and fast and dirty. I’m honestly not even sure if she finished. Since then, it has never been about sex. It has been about…so much more. Lucius, I know you say you _could_ fall in love with her but, with regret, I think I already have.” Severus took a breath before looking at his friend, his oldest and closest friend. Lucius’s lips were pursed, contemplative, and Severus did not like the glimmer in his eyes.

“Well then, my friend, I think we need to make a pact this time. I will walk away from the lady, no more sessions with her at all, just as you did for me with Narcissa after we had shared her. Do you see where I am going with this Severus?” The smirk on Lucius’s face had caused more than one woman to tremble with fear and excitement, a thought Severus knew from the revels where they had share women in the past, including both the Black sisters who had been part of their company at the time. The only sister they had not shared at the time had been Bellatrix. They had both slept with her, but never together.

“You want us to share her don’t you?” A cold shiver ran down his spine as he said the words out loud.

“I do. What say you Severus? What say you?”


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my darlings we are rapidly approaching the climax (hehe) of this story. I believe there are 4 more chapters after this. 3 are written but I am currently re-reading and adding bits to those and the last chapter will not take too long. The intention (and we know the road to hell is paved with those) is for the story to be completed this weekend.
> 
> I actually have a question for all my readers on my tumblr (Mersheeple there too) so...if you have the time, please answer my question? Or comment if you'd like to be tagged... ;)
> 
> Love you all!

She wasn’t entirely sure that this was a good idea. Lucius Malfoy had written to her, completely out of the blue and, she was fairly sure, completely drunk off his face, requesting the opportunity to share her with Severus. He had been very graphic and very detailed in asking for what he wanted, spit roasts and double penetration and, potentially, even her pegging Severus while Lucius fucked her. She had pondered for a long time. She usually wasn’t interested in threesomes. She almost always found them most unsatisfactory.

Then again, the only people she had had a threesome with were Draco and Astoria, who were in it more for the cuckolding, and Ron and Lavender, who were in it because it “wasn’t cheating” if they got to watch each other with the stranger they hired. Oh, and the one disastrous attempt with Harry and Ginny where they had _both_ climaxed saying Luna Lovegood’s name, looking at each other and giggling as Hermione huffed and told them to, perhaps, talk to the object of their affections. Luna had moved into Grimmauld Place with them less than three days later and Hermione had begun to send a Patronus before ever entering via the floo, just in case. It had definitely seemed like a worthwhile precaution.

Now though, she didn’t know what to expect. Severus, when she had owled him to confirm that this was what he wanted too, had seemed more nervous than excited and so she had resolved that she would take more care with him first. Lucius would be fine with that, she knew, as long as he had something vibrating in his arse and something exciting to watch. He loved watching her alone, perhaps he would enjoy watching her with Severus. She couldn’t decide what to wear, her outfits for both her patrons were so very different after all, and so she had done one thing she had never done before. She had asked another woman for help.

“Ginny, I know this is a weird question but…can I trust you to keep a secret?” She had finished work early and visited Ginny when she knew that the redhead would be alone.

“Of course, Hermione! Now, how big a secret are we talking?” The girl leaned forward on her seat and looked excited. Hermione laughed and nudged Ginny’s leg with her foot. Ginny laughed and Hermione smiled.

“You know I told you I have another job I work sometimes? In the evenings?” Hermione had had to let slip that she had a second job when Ginny had started getting frustrated when Hermione cancelled their plans at the last minute or had to tell her friends that she had plans before they even made them.

“Of course, is it to do with that? What’s the job Hermione?” Ginny shuffled in her seat and Hermione wondered if talking about this to someone who had, unknowingly, engaged her services was a sensible idea. However, she also knew that there was no one else she could talk to about this at all. The sum total of her female friends was Ginny and Luna. And Luna was just a little too flighty to focus on in-depth complicated discussions.

“Ginny, don’t be mad at me ok? I’m a sex-worker, specifically a Mistress but I also work with couples occasionally.” Ginny blanched and then went very red-faced.

“You? With Harry and…? Oh Merlin, does Harry know? Wait, wait, we got that card from Ron and Lavender…Merlin’s short and curlies, them too?” Hermione pulled a face and nodded.

“Ron and Lavender too, yes. And no one knows. Not Harry, not Ron, not any of the others…You have to _swear_ you won’t say anything!” Hermione suddenly felt sick, thinking about what on Earth her friend was going to do.

“Oh Hermione, was everything really so dire that you had to resort to…well, _that_?” Ginny looked at her pityingly and Hermione frowned.

“Nothing was dire Gin. I’m good at my job. I enjoy my job. You and Harry and Ron and Lavender and…all the others…you’ve never complained. Look, I’m not here about that. I have a…situation that has arisen and I need advice.” Hermione offered a smile at Ginny and Ginny nodded, accepting the truth of her friend’s words.

“What’s the situation love? You’re not…pregnant are you?” Ginny looked at her nervously and Hermione had to laugh.

“Definitely not, not just because I’m on the potion either. Look, sex happens…if they pay for it. I can promise you that I will not be getting pregnant. According to the Mediwitches, I can’t. Not after Bellatrix. And that’s ok. I’ve had enough of mothering your husband and your brother to last a lifetime!” Hermione grinned and was thankful when Ginny giggled, nodding enthusiastically.

“Well, I can understand that! So, tell me Hermione, what’s the problem?” Hermione took a breath and explained that, while she had had threesomes before, she had never had a threesome with two men and never with people who had spoken of love and who she loved too. Ginny frowned, nodding contemplatively before she grabbed Hermione’s hand and dragged her towards the floo.

“Pansy Parkinson-Nott’s Boutique!”


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Hermione took a deep breath, staring up at the house in front of her. It was larger than the usual house that she visited to see Lucius, and probably ten times the size of the flat above the apothecary that she saw Severus in. She wondered who it belonged to but calmly concluded it was probably another Malfoy estate. She cast a surreptitious look around her and walked towards the house. It looked, vaguely, like a house from a movie, its white façade and pillars denoting it as a more economically wealthy property. She smirked slightly, realising that it reminded her vaguely of Mary Poppins, a film she had adored since childhood. The doorbell was even appropriately styled and, with her patented half-smile firmly pasted on her lips, she pressed the tiny white button and waited. A few minutes passed before she heard footsteps and she adjusted her stance slightly. The door opened and she looked up into the face of her dark haired lover.

“Welcome to my humble abode Mistress.” His voice was silky smooth, and she almost missed the possessive article he used, just because she was so pleased to see him. Her outfit was definitely appropriate for tonight and she was impressed to see he was in a full Muggle suit. Though still dark, she realised it was a dark navy and was even more glad of the choice of her own outfit. He stepped aside and beckoned her in.

“Take her coat Severus, the poor woman will roast to death in this place.” Lucius’s voice drew her out of her reverie, and she turned her back on him, offering him a soft smile over her shoulder as he rolled his eyes slightly at Lucius’s idiocy. He stepped forward, the heat of his body a sweet reprieve from the cold of outside. His hands stroked over her shoulders and moved to the front of her coat where she had undone the buttons ready for his aid.

“You smell amazing my Mistress. Would that I could hold you like this all night.” She heard his whispers and knew that he was nervous of what Lucius would say if he heard the truth of their relationship. Severus had practically screamed his love from the rooftops, far more than he realised, both when he asked her to stay for always and previously when he had punished himself for giving pleasure to someone else. His hands slipped inside the coat and over her breasts and she inhaled on a gasp. He was rarely so forward, and she knew tonight she would meet another version of Severus Snape. Not her little sissy princess, not the man who finger fucked her until she screamed. No, this time she would meet Severus Snape, passionate single man. The coat slipped from her shoulders and she heard him gasp as he saw her dress. Or, more precisely, her bared back.

Hermione knew then that he was fighting past her glamour. The glamour covered everything that identified who she was, including the fine pattern of Cruciatus scars on her back and stomach, the faintly red scar on her arm that had never fully healed and the scar on her chest from Dolohov’s attack in her fifth year. If he was fighting her glamour, he was fighting against the idea of her being exactly what he wanted her to be and trying to see who she truly was. She would be terrified if she didn’t want him so badly. She leaned back into him slightly and he whimpered. _Ah, thank goodness, he was still in there then._

“Come, Severus, bring the lovely lady through. Really, where are your manners?” She heard Severus exhale roughly and tried not to laugh as she turned round to look at him. He flushed slightly and she leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips, a soft brush than made him sigh against her. He offered her his arm and led her through the marble tiled hallway and into a large, beautifully decorated lounge area in shades of blue and gold.

“Ah, there’s the beautiful lady. How are you today my stunning little love?” Lucius stood in front of the fireplace, resting one arm on the mantlepiece and she was suddenly struck by the thought that he looked very much like a foppish rake out of an Austen novel. He was out of place, too silver and shiny in the comfort of the lounge and for a moment she realised she was seeing the two men presenting themselves to her. This was a mating ritual of sorts; Lucius was showing her all the things money could buy, all the luxuries he could afford, all the gifts and pleasantries he would offer her, while Severus was showing her that he accepted her in all her forms if she would just be honest with him, as he finally was with her.

“I find, my Lord Malfoy, I am in a beautiful place with two beautiful men. Why would I be anything but well?” She knew he would expect her to be formal and polite and felt a mild disappointment that she would not be able to sit in one of the comfy looking chairs with a novel or a textbook and just read tonight. That would have amused her if not for the fact that she was approaching this as she always did; this was a job tonight. It could be, however, as she had ended up discussing with Ginny, the very last time she ever entertained these men again. She was even considering quitting the lifestyle completely until she was in a better headspace where she wasn’t falling in love with one man who seemed to want to share her.

“I must say that colour is stunning on you, little love. Don’t you think so Severus?” Lucius’s voice was haughty, something she had never noticed in their sessions. This was definitely peacocking, something Hermione found utterly ridiculous. She had seen this man, panting and whimpering, with a police truncheon vibrating in his arsehole. She was fairly sure she had seen the man completely debauched and ruined in every way possible. The posh, pretentious Lucius was obviously a mask he had put on for Severus’s sake. She wondered if, perhaps, neither man knew what the other had commissioned her for in the past.

“She always looks beautiful, Lucius, no matter what she starts or ends the session wearing.” Severus’s cheeks were painted faintly pink and Hermione desperately wanted to thank him but felt it might be a little awkward in the situation they were in. Instead, her eyes twinkled, and she smiled at him instead.

“So, your letter was…might I say _impressive_ in its diligence to the description of how you expected tonight to go?” Hermione hoped that her words were equal parts polite and mildly sarcastic. They had, after all, written a direct play-by-play of all the action they intended in language that was far more verbose and florid than either of them spoke in their usual sessions with her. It should have been obvious to her exactly how much posing and preening there would be tonight.

“The lady doth flatter me. I hoped that you would be able to accommodate all the ideas we had…” Lucius trailed off and she knew it was intentionally meant as an insult in order to goad her to start their session. She realised then that she could start without him. There had been comments about her taking charge if needed and she decided, then and there, that she needed to take control in a way that neither of the men would expect. She stepped forwards, not towards Lucius, but towards Severus. She took his hand, placing it on her hip and pressed her full body against him. He made a soft noise, somewhere between a sigh and a growl and she smiled up at him. Even with her heels he was still a lot taller than her and she loved how protected she felt next to him. She trailed kisses over his jaw, not quite touching his lips as she murmured again his skin.

“Take me to your bed Severus.” His hand gripped her hip slightly too tight as he apparated them upstairs to the room that was obviously his bedroom. It was decorated, surprisingly, in a soft creamy white with dark woods and deep green touches. It was overwhelmingly masculine but would take very little to turn it into a more feminine room. And the view out of the large window was stunning, apple blossom trees in the park across the road filled with tiny white and pink tinted blossoms. Hermione sighed softly as Severus lifted her slightly and slid his arms fully around her waist, brushing his fingers against the skin of her back where it was revealed by her dress. His hands glided over her skin and caught twice, his calluses rough against the skin of the scars.

“The War was unkind to many of us but, you are no less beautiful because of your scars, sweet girl. You are beautiful.” His lips dipped back to hers again and she moaned against him.

“He is right you know little love. Severus is correct, you are beautiful just as you are.” Lucius stepped up behind her and she felt his skin against her spine.

“Lucius! Where are your clothes?” Severus’s eyes were wide, and he looked horrified and Hermione felt like she might giggle any second. Lucius was predictable. He wanted to put Severus on the back foot just for the sake of making things more interesting. Severus, on the other hand, did not actually want Lucius there. That thought was instantly in her mind and she knew that Severus was doing this from a sense of duty to the other man, not for any actual enjoyment he might have. In their safe space, Hermione would have stopped completely. But this wasn’t the same. This was a place of posturing and preening and pretending at who they thought the other expected or wanted them to be. She took a breath and kissed Severus fully on the mouth, her hand waving behind his head to strip them both of their clothing. She pulled away, smiling cheekily.

“His clothes are probably fairly close to where yours are.” His eyes popped open and his hand stroked from her hip to her bare arse, swatting her lightly.

“Bad girl…I had plans for those clothes.” Lucius moved closer to her then, his already stiff cock rubbing across her skin and making her flesh prickle slightly. She knew the moment that Severus felt Lucius’s cock rubbing against her. Severus gripped her tighter, thrusting against her slightly as he started to rub himself between her legs. Severus obviously knew that Lucius’s cock was slightly shorter, though thicker, than his own and therefore made it that he covered as much of her already damp pussy as possible. She wasn’t entirely sure what Lucius’s response would be but she felt his hands moving and knew exactly what he intended. She whimpered, her lips attaching to Severus’s neck as she rocked against him, feeling Lucius’s fingers beginning to part her cheeks and play with her back passage gently, circling her as Severus continued to rock and thrust against her, spreading her slickness over himself with a soft groan.

“Oh yes Severus, she is so ready for this. I can feel her so ready for you, but I need her ready for me too.” The words were silently accompanied by a cleansing spell followed by a heavy lubrication spell and she groaned as Lucius slid a finger inside her in one long stroke. The head of Severus’s cock butted against Lucius’s palm and Severus growled.

“Are you ready for me Princess? Are you ready to have me inside you?” Severus’s words were soft and she knew he was asking permission from his Mistress, rather than demanding as it sounded.

“Oh yes, do it Severus. I want you inside my pussy right now.” She lifted her hips slightly, canting them so that he could slide in in one smooth stroke. He groaned softly as he bottomed out and she leaned back slightly, resting herself against Lucius’s shoulder as Lucius slid a second finger inside her and began to slowly twirl them inside her. She moaned and sought his mouth, her lips against Lucius’s as Severus began to thrust shallowly inside her, moving just an inch out of her before pushing back in, a slow teasing pattern that was easily going to drive her to distraction. Lucius wasn’t much for kissing and pulled away from her, spreading his fingers inside her arsehole as he did so, stretching her ready for what she knew was part of their plan for the evening.

She wrapped an arm around Severus’s neck and moved slightly, squeezing around him as her lips found his. Lucius continued thrusting in and out of her arse with his fingers as she squeezed and rocked against Severus inside her pussy. She felt stretched, tight and wound up beyond anything else she had ever felt before. She felt Lucius remove his fingers slowly and held herself still.

“Keep the girl steady, Severus. I want to fuck this tiny tight arse in one stroke. And you’re going to stay silent aren’t you little girl?” Severus’s eyes widened and she could see this would be a conflict between the old friends. She pulled Severus’s head towards her and kissed him hard, speaking against his lips.

“Let him do this while you kiss me. He wants to fuck me like this. Let him, it doesn’t matter to me.” Severus wrapped his arms around her, curving her body into him and helping her relax against him. She whimpered as his hands moved to her buttocks and pulled them apart for Lucius, making it easier for Lucius to do what he wanted and sliding deep inside her in one move. She moaned hard into Severus’s mouth as the two men filled her completely. Severus shifted one hand and began to trace her pussy lips before his thumb brushed briefly against her clit and made her moan louder. Lucius and Severus moved together, a pattern forming, as if this were something they had done before.

Hermione groaned loudly as Severus flicked her clit with his thumb, Lucius’s hands came around her chest and he began to roughly pinch and pull on her nipples, twisting them hard enough to make her whimper and moan. Lucius was rough, pounding into her arse hard, taking her faster and faster while Severus rocked inside her slowly and softly, his thumb brushing her clit gently unevenly until she began to grunt and moan, close to the edge as Lucius fucked her hard and fast. He moved suddenly, pushing her to sit more upright and to give him more access to fucking her deeper and harder. She screamed as he bucked into her, filling her up as he groaned. Hermione wailed and felt herself squeezing around Severus as she came harder than she had in a long time. She arched backwards, screaming her pleasure to the ceiling before she felt a strange tightness in her chest. She looked down at her chest and saw the scar that split between her breasts, red and raw. The same way she saw it each morning before she cast a glamour on it. Her eyes widened and she looked upwards towards Severus. His eyes were narrowed and he stared directly at her scar. He glanced down at her arm and his eyes widened for a split second before he spoke in a voice that was low and gravelly, barely controlled anger in his tone, the voice of Professor Snape and not of her Severus.

“Leave. Now.”


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

“I said leave, Lucius. Now.” Severus wrapped his arms around the girl he was sharing with his friend as he felt his member soften and recede from her body. He held her close, feeling her shudder against him and he felt the wetness from her eyes hit his chest.

“Severus, I paid for the whole evening.” Lucius glared at him, his softening cock slowly slipping from the hot hole he had been happily buried in.

“It was not a request. I will reimburse you. Leave. Now.” Severus glared over Hermione’s head and Lucius’s eyes widened as he registered the look on Severus’s face. Hermione heard the bedroom door close and wriggled against Severus to try to pull away. He held her tight and, eventually, she stilled against him.

“Miss Granger…I need to know…when…I…” Severus’s voice was quiet against her head and she realised that he didn’t want her to pull away because he couldn’t bare to look at her face.

“The whole time Severus. The whole time, it was me.” She desperately wanted to look at him, but he wouldn’t let her, holding her head tight against his chest and keeping her eyes away from his face.

“Why didn’t you refuse when you saw it was me?” His voice was soft, and she could hear the heartbreak in it.

“Because I didn’t want to refuse you Severus. Even that first time, when it was rough and fast and messy and primitive…I didn’t want to refuse you then or the second time. Or any of the times since. Severus, while you may not have known who I was…I always knew who you were. And I had no reason to refuse you or reject you. And believe it or not, I am very fussy with who I choose. It is my right to refuse. And I have. But I did not want to refuse you, ever.” Hermione’s hands stroked his skin blindly as she tried again to pull away. She realised he had more questions for her and she sighed softly, casting the spell to return both their clothes to their bodies, her own way of offering him some reprieve from seeing her naked, or for being naked and vulnerable in front of her. He sighed softly but still did not let her go and she waited impatiently. Eventually he spoke and broke her heart in just a few words.

“Was it to punish me for how awful I was to you at Hogwarts?” She couldn’t take it anymore and felt herself pull away, hard enough to make him gasp. She looked him in the eye and then paused, wondering if maybe he had had the right idea. It was much harder to talk to him when she was looking at him directly. She took another look at him and then dropped her eyes to the ground, knowing this was a confession that she should have made a long time ago.

“Severus, I need you to understand that, when it comes to you, nothing has ever been off limits. I turned sixteen at the beginning of fifth year and you were the brightest spot in that school year. You may have been wearing black and been dark and brooding and mysterious, but your lessons were the most interesting lessons of the whole year and the power you exuded was…incredible. I had a crush on you back then, many of us did. And then in my Sixth Year you were the Defence Professor and, not only did I learn more from you than I had ever learned from another teacher, probably more than I learned from most of the rest of them together, we got to feel your power in those classes. Your magic was…dark and passionate and exciting and…oh Merlin I wanted to find out if you were just as passionate and exciting. And then…it was thoughts of you that kept me warm in the Forest, Severus. It was thoughts of you and your magic that kept me going. I was determined to ask you why you did what you did, like I had any right to know. Like any of us did.” She paused, her eyes flicking up to look at him but his eyes were averted, he had looked away from her at some point and she hadn’t even noticed. She waited, thinking how to approach the next part of her confession.

“I watched you die. I watched you die in that godawful Shack and I thought that the world was suddenly a darker, greyer, duller place. When I had heard you survived I didn’t know what to think and I even considered trying to find you and trying to befriend you but…that would never happen, not then, probably not even now. Especially not now I suppose. I just…I want to know you. And then I found a way to get to know you, through this work, and it was fun and then it was everything I wanted and more and all consuming and passionate and fiery and…and yet you were so vulnerable and so sure that you were unloved and unlovable and I wanted nothing more than to tell you it wasn’t true and yet you would never have listened to me. Not until now, this moment, this very moment when you have seen my scars and you can know for sure that…Severus, I see your scars too. I see them and they are you and you are only partly them. You are not just your scars. You are…everything. You are…Severus, you are you and that is all I need.” Hermione stopped, half panting and she took a look at him, her chest tight, as she puffed out a breath. He turned to look at her, his eyes damp and he took a soft breath, blowing it out as a breath and a whisper.

“Leave me. I can’t do this. You need to leave. I’ll…I’ll…please leave.” And in that moment Hermione knew that he would never again ask for her services.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my gorgeous, wonderful, smutty readers, this is the final chapter. I'm hoping everyone understands that there will NOT be a follow up to this one at this time. I feel this is the right place to leave this story.
> 
> Thank you to all of you for reading this story and for getting me through some of the tougher times I have been through while writing this story. You are all amazing, I love you all, and I hope to see you next time I write some more... <3
> 
> Feel free to message me on tumblr any time! Same username as here!

George Weasley had walked past the shop that morning and changed the signs on his merchandise again. This time they calmly stated, “Up the Wazoo Suppositories! Everything an Arsehole needs!” Severus hadn’t even chuckled. No, he was in a mood as black as the frock coat he used to wear. It had been nearly six weeks since he had found out that his Mistress was none other than Hermione Granger. She hadn’t come to see him. She hadn’t sent an owl. She hadn’t even sent a message to him. She had ignored him, like the lies and his hurt weren’t her fault. She had just put her head down and worked and solved financial disputes and ignore him and he had waited, and she had forgotten about him. He assumed that she had decided to continue her liaisons with Lucius, probably without the glamour, because even after Severus had paid the money back, Lucius had also been ignoring him.

The bell over his door rang and he sat upright, hope washing through him and dissipating his anger until he noticed the redhead standing in the doorway. George was holding a bottle of Firewhiskey and he looked sheepish.

“Severus? You’ve not even changed things back, you’ve not insulted me, you’ve not turned your door sign to open and…you’ve practically ignored everything for the last two weeks. Your lights are not even fully on. You’re not hungover because you haven’t been drinking with me…so what the hell is going on with you?” George closed the door behind him, raising the lights just a little and looking at his former Professor turned friend.

“You look like Hell, Snape! Your hair is greasier than ever. What did you do, invent a new use for Dragon’s blood? Hate to tell you, it is not a good use. Go back to the drawing board you greasy git!” George usually knew how to break through his moods but even the joking insults that were just a little too on the nose weren’t enough to provoke a response.

“Master Weasley, is there a purpose to your visit?” Severus sighed and rolled his eyes in the direction of the redhead.

“Well, I was going to offer you alcohol and an ear but…I only have the one ear and it feels a little like you might need two for the problems you are having.” Severus groaned and caught George’s eye.

“I was seeing a woman and…things have ended badly. It turns out she was lying about some of the fundamental things in the relationship.”

“Was she lying, or did she omit certain facts that would make you judge her? Because let’s be real Severus, you are a judgemental arsehole. Look, you need a drink and then you need to sort yourself out. And I need to not deal with you right now because…my friend, you need more than I can give you. Head to the Leaky and get yourself a proper drink.” George tipped the bottle of Firewhiskey in his direction and Severus realised his friend was right. He nodded, casting a few quick wordless and wandless spells to stop himself looking quite so much like his old persona. He left the shop, locking it behind him and dropping the spell that George had cast this morning. He squeezed George’s shoulder and headed to the Leaky Cauldron, determined to have one drink and then going home and drink himself into a stupor.

He sat in a booth, staring directly at a glass of Firewhiskey. He didn’t want to make eye contact with anyone. They were all too happy. He didn’t want happy people, not tonight, not ever again. A pair of heels clipped across the floor and stopped in front of his table. The blouse was pale grey, tucked into a darker skirt. He continued to stare mostly at his drink but the waist in front of his table didn’t move, in spite of his intentional rudeness. And then she spoke.

“Hello Professor Snape, I don’t know if you remember me. My name is Hermione Granger and I wanted to thank you for everything you did while you were my Professor. I…I’ll leave you alone now. I just wanted to thank you for…everything.” Her voice was soft and slightly sad as she turned to leave. He couldn’t stop himself, his hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. He looked up, looking at the soft golden-brown eyes, the mad curls carefully arranged that morning but now slightly wild after a day of work, the plush softly pink lips, one tucked between her teeth and he knew he needed to say something.

“Stay.”


End file.
